Issei nieto del rey de todo
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Después de no poder salvar a Rias de su compromisos, es traicionado por los que creía sus compañeros a excepción de una cierta rubia, pero un sujeto aparecerá diciendo que es su padre y que él es uno de los nietos del rey de todo y súper saiyajin dios, Zeff. Mira como Issei se volvera más fuerte viajando por los Universos, Issei x gran hareme
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _Habían pasado varios meses desde que Issei intento salvar a Rias del compromiso con Riser, el pobre castaño fracaso en su intento, se preguntaba mil veces porque había fallado. Después de la batalla Rias le dio una tremenda cachetada enfrente de todos insultándolo y diciéndole que era un estúpido por interrumpir su fiesta de compromiso._**

 ** _Ese día él había comprendido que todo ese tiempo había sido usado por Rias y sus compañeros del club desde el día que se había unido. Después de haber perdido contra Riser los miembros del club comenzaron a castigarlo sin piedad, Issei podía ver como sonreían a torturarlo, Asia era la única que no le hacía nada, ellos la obligaban a curar a Issei para que lo torturaran más_**

 ** _Él castaño desde ese momento había cambiado por completo, ya no era el típico pervertido que todos conocían, issei comenzó a entrenar en secreto de los demás, incluso había llamado la atención de Sona Sitri, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Ella descubrió lo que Rias le hacia a Issei y se decepciono de ella. Pero eso iba a cambiar_**

 ** _En la actualidad_**

 ** _En el cielo de la ciudad de Kuo un portar se formo y de él salió un hombre pelinegro que vestía una hombrera de color negro que tenía cuadrados y círculos, llevaba pantalones de color azul marino y botas de combate de color negro, lo que más llamaba atención en él es que tenía una cola de mono amarrada en su cintura. Él hombre venía acompañado con un joven de baja estatura apareció, tenía el cabello claro, piel celeste y ojos de color lila. Tenía una aureola en la parte posterior de su cabeza, vestía un atuendo azul verdoso con hombreras con un triangulo naranja en su pecho y un gran cinturón con un broche dorado en el kanji_** ** _"_** ** _大_** ** _"_**

 ** _Casa Hyuoduo_**

 ** _Los Hyuoduo estaban tranquilos en su casa, el Sr. Hyuoduo estaba leyendo el periódico y la Sra. Hyuoduo estaba lavando los platos mientras que su hijo estaba en la escuela con Asia, de repente sintieron algo que hizo que abrieran los ojos como platos y que se pusieran a temblar, la Sra. Hyuoduo dejo tirar un plato al suelo y este se rompió_**

Cariño-dijo la Sra. Hyuoduo

Lo sé, Nova está de regreso-dijo el Sr. Hyuoduo

 ** _En inframundo_**

 ** _Sirzechs estaba en su escritorio con unos papeles realizando su trabajo de Lucifer pero de repente sintió un enorme poder que nadie podría alcanzar, el de pronto se puso a temblar de miedo mientras sudaba_**

 _¿Por qué Nova está aquí?-pensó el pelirrojo con miedo_

 ** _Pero no solo el sintió tremendo poder, todos los del inframundo se asustaron por tremendo poder que tomaron precauciones si era necesario pelear_**

 ** _En el vacio_**

 ** _Una linda loli gótica se encontraba frotando en el vacio hasta que sintió el tremendo poder, al sentir ese poder sonrió_**

Mi hijo ha vuelto-dijo la loli

 ** _Con los dos sujetos_**

La tierra no ha cambiado en nada-dijo el pelinegro

Nova-sama, debemos darnos prisa-dijo el joven de cabello claro

Tienes razón, apresurémonos Daishinkan-dijo Nova

 ** _Los dos rápidamente salieron volando hacia la casa Hyuoduo_**

 ** _Mientras con Issei_**

 ** _El pobre castaño había recibido su castigo de hoy y después de que Asia lo curara estos dos se dirigieron a su casa_**

Issei-san ¿Hasta cuándo terminara esto?-dijo Asia

No losé Asia, pero no te preocupes, mientras no te hagan nada a ti podre soportarlo-dijo Issei

 ** _Asia y Issei habían comenzado una relación en secreto de los demás ya que Issei temía que le hicieran algo a Asia si sabían que eran novios. Los dos siguieron caminando hacia su casa unos minutos más hasta que llegaron, al entrar se sorprendieron al ver a Daishinkan y Nova con los padres de Issei tomando el té_**

Oh Issei, Asia regresaron-dijo la Sra. Hyuoduo

Mamá ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Issei señalando a Nova y a Daishinkan

Bueno hijo veras….-dijo el Sr. Hyuoduo pero fue interrumpido por Nova

Yo se lo diré Kaito-dijo Nova parándose y yendo donde estaba Issei, puso su mano en su hombro y hablo-Soy tú padre

¡¿QUÉ?!-grito Issei

¿El padre de Issei-san?-dijo Asia sorprendida

¿Cómo se lo dices así nomas?-dijo Kaito

¿Tenias una forma mejor?-dijo Nova

¿Cómo está eso que tú eres mi padre?-dijo Issei

Veras Issei, yo soy un dios, me llamo Nova y como lo dije antes soy tú padre-dijo Nova-Yo y tú madre tuvimos un encuentro amoroso en nuestra juventud

¿Encuentro amoroso?-dijo Issei

Sí, ella y yo tuvimos se….

¡No haces falta que se los digas Nova!-grito la Sra. Hyuoduo sonrojada

Lo siento Mizuki-dijo Nova

¿Pero entonces él no es mi padre?-dijo Issei viendo al Sr. Hyuoduo

Mira, cuando era joven visite la tierra, me enamore de tu madre y era muy buen amigo de Kaito a pesar de ser ellos humanos y yo un dios-dijo Nova-Pero antes que tú nacieras tenía mucho trabajo siendo un dios y entrenando, poco a poco fui descuidando de tú madre que casi no le ponía atención pero sabía que ella y Kaito se amaban en secreto, ya sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría así que los entendí. Yo me fui a hacer mi trabajo pero confié en mi amigo que educaría bien a mi hijo y a aparecer a salido como esperaba

Entonces ¿Soy un semidiós?-dijo Issei

Un semidiós y saiyajin-dijo Nova

¿Saiyajin?-dijo Issei confundido

 ** _En eso Nova muestra su cola a todos_**

Los saiyajin somos una raza guerrera muy poderosa en los Universos siete y seis-dijo Nova

¿Universos?-dijo Issei confundido

Se que en este momento debes estar muy confundido, pero te lo explicare todo cuando llevemos al planeta de tú abuelo-dijo Nova

¿El planeta de mi abuelo?

He venido a llevarte a entrenar, se lo que ha sucedido entre tú y el grupo Gremory-dijo Nova serio

¿Así que lo viste?-dijo Issei

Me decepciona mucho que ellos hayan hecho eso, pero no puedo hacer nada ya que me metería en muchos problemas-dijo Nova

Padre, quiero que me lleves a entrenar-dijo Issei

Bien, ya le pedí permiso a Mizuki y a Kaito así que nos iremos ahora-dijo Nova-Daishinkan

Enseguida Nova-sama-dijo Daishinkan

Antes de irnos ¿Puedo llevar a Asia?-dijo Issei

¿Es tú novia verdad?-dijo Nova y Issei asintió-Ok puede venir

 ** _Nova tomo la mano de Issei y Asia tomo la mano de Issei. Nova coloco su mano libre en el hombro de Daishinkan y en un momento a otro desaparecieron del lugar_**

 ** _En minutos llegaron a una planeta que tenia algunas rocas flotando en el aire y delante de llos estaba un castillo_**

Síganme por favor-dijo Daishinkan

 ** _Entraron al castillo y dentro era una especia de pasillo oscuro con algo de luz. Mientras caminaban a Issei le llamo mucho la atención de quien era Daishinkan_**

Oye papá, quien es ese tipo-dijo Issei

Él es Daishinkan, es uno de las cinco personas más poderosas en los Universos-dijo Nova

¿Cuántos Universos hay?-dijo Asia

En total hay doce Universos-dijo Nova

¿Nosotros que Universo somos?-dijo Issei

Son del Universo cinco-dijo Nova

 ** _Tras decir esos de repente fueron tele transportados a una salón amplio delante de ellos_** ** _se encontraban un hombre de muy baja estatura, tenía la cabeza de forma ovalada con secciones de rayas color celeste y purpura en su cara, vestía una túnica rosa con bordes de color amarillo, en su tordo posee el símbolo de_** **全** **,** ** _usaba tacones rosas con medias doradas y sus dos orejas eran puntiagudas de color gris que estaba sentado en un trono que flotaba en el aire. Al lado de él se encontraban dos hombres altos de piel azul que vestían túnicas moradas con amarillo que le cubrían parte de sus caras haciendo que solo se vieran sus ojos y también llevaba unos gorros raros amarrillos_**

Nova, has regresado-dijo el hombre de baja estatura volando hacia donde estaba Nova

Hola abuelo-dijo Nova

¿Abuelo?-dijeron Issei y Asia sorprendidos

Supe que traerías a mí bisnieto, ¿Dónde está?-dijo Zeno

Está justo aquí abuelo-dijo Nova señalando a Issei que estaba alado suyo-El es mi hijo Issei

Tú eres mi bisnieto-dijo Zeno mirando a Issei

Creo que sí-dijo Issei

 ** _Zeno voló a la altura de Issei y sonrío_**

Vamos a jugar-dijo Zeno

¿Eh?-dijo Issei confundido

Todos mis nietos han crecido y casi no pasan tiempo conmigo por sus trabajos como dioses-dijo Zeno-Pero ya que estas aquí puedo jugar contigo

Lo siento abuelo pero creo que eso será para otro momento-dijo Nova

¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-dijo Zeno

Veras….

 ** _Nova le explico todo a su abuelo de cómo habían torturado a su hijo, Zeno se había enfurecido al escuchar eso y estaba dispuesto en ir a borrar el Universo cinco por maltratar a su nieto pero Nova le dijo que no lo hiciera ya que ese cargo ya no le pertenecía a él sino a su padre y porque ese era el lugar donde vivía su madre y madre y padrastro de Issei. Zeno sabía que Nova estaba en lo cierto así que no tuvo más opción que dejar que Nova entrenara a Issei pero vio a Asia y le pregunto si quería jugar, ella algo confundida acepto y jugó con el dios. Asia noto que Zeno era como un niño pequeño, eso la divirtió_**

 ** _Antes de comenzar el entrenamiento, Nova llevo a Issei a una habitación donde había una gran máquina que tenía un estanque de agua en el cual había una persona dentro, Issei lo miro de cerca y pudo ver que también tenía una cola a la que tenía su padre_**

Padre ¿Quién es él?-dijo Issei

Él es tu abuelo Zeff, él actualmente es el rey de todo-dijo Nova

¿Es tan poderoso como el abuelo Zeno?-dijo Issei

Supera a tú abuelo Zeno por mucho, hace muchos años el tomo el puesto de tú abuelo pero tuvo un encuentro con un guerrero que lo dejo muy herido, desde entonces ha estado en esta máquina de recuperación-dijo Nova

¿Cuántos años lleva así?-dijo Issei

Cien años-dijo Nova

¿Cien años?-dijo Issei sorprendido

Sí, debido a eso tus tíos y yo debimos tomar la decisión de cuidar los doce universos mientras que este así-dijo Nova

¿Tengo tíos?-dijo Issei

Sí, nuestra familia es muy grande debido que nuestro padre tiene un gran harem en todos los universos-dijo Nova

¿Harem?-dijo Issei

Tu sueño es ser el rey del harem ¿Verdad?-dijo Nova y Issei asistió-Pues será un buen puesto ya que tú abuelo es el dios del harem

Nova-sama, está todo listo para comenzar el entrenamiento de Issei-sama-dijo Daishinkan

Bien, Issei antes de comenzar el entrenamiento debes hacer algo muy importante-dijo Nova

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Issei

Muéstrame tu trasero-dijo Nova

¿Qué? ¿Por qué me pides eso?-dijo Issei enojado y avergonzado

No me discutas y hazlo-dijo Nova

 ** _Issei de mala gana hizo lo que le dijo su padre, Nova pudo ver un pequeño bulto arriba del trasero de Issei, lo tomo y lo jalo con mucha fuerte haciendo que Issei gritara de dolor. Issei le hiba gritar a su padre pero se sorprendió al ver que ahora tenía cola como él_**

Le dije a tú madre y a Kaito que siempre te cortaran la cola cuando te volviera a crecer ya que seria un peligro para los demás-dijo Nova-Bien, Daishinkan dale la ropa que usara para el entrenamiento

 ** _Daishinkan hizo lo que Nova le dijo y en un momento a otro Issei estaba usando una ropa igual a la de su padre_**

Ahora comienza el entrenamiento-dijo Nova

 ** _Tras decir eso los tres desaparecieron de ahí y aparecieron en una dimensión ilimitada en el espacio, no había nada en su alrededor estaba vacía y era totalmente blanca, Issei pudo notar como estaba flotando en la nada y como su cuerpo era un poco más pesado_**

¿Qué es este lugar?-dijo Issei

Este lugar es donde entrenaran-dijo Daishinkan-Aquí un año es igual en un día terrestre

Entones ¿Entrenaremos lo de un año en un día?-dijo Issei

Exacto-dijo Daishinkan

Así será más rápido despertar todo tú poder de dios-dijo Noka

Bien empecemos-dijo Issei

 ** _Tres días después_**

 ** _Los tres habían vuelto al castillo de Zeno, los poderes de Issei habían incrementado demasiado, era lo suficientemente fuerte para que Nova usara el 20% de su poder en él, el cabello de Issei había creció hasta sus hombros y sus músculos habían crecido un poco. Había aprendido a controlar el Ki de los dioses_**

 ** _Al salir fueron a ver a Zeno y a Asia y vieron como estos seguían jugando. Zeno se había llevado muy bien con Asia y ella veía a Zeno como un hermano pequeño a pesar que sea más poderoso que cualquiera. Asia se sorprendió lo mucho que cambio Issei, era más guapo que antes. Ellos fueron al comedor del castillo donde había un montón de comida_**

 ** _Asia se sorprendió por la manera de comer de Nova, este comía a gran velocidad y comía plato tras palto. Pero se sorprendió más al ver que Issei comía igual que su padre_**

Nova, tus hermanos vinieron mientras que ustedes entrenaban-dijo Zeno y Nova dejo de comer

¿Qué te dijeron?-dijo Nova

Les conté lo sucedido con Issei y ellos me pidieron que te dijera que tienes el permiso de destruir a los responsables-dijo Zeno

Ya veo, bueno ya que tengo su permiso ya puedo meter mis manos en el asunto-dijo Nova-Issei al parecer no podrás enfrentarse a ese chico

No me importa padre, estoy conforme en haber llegado a este poder-dijo Issei

Y otra cosa, tú padre despertara en cuatro semanas-dijo Zeno

¡¿Ya despertara?!-grito Nova sorprendido

Sí, sus heridas se están curando rápidamente, en cuatro semanas despertara-dijo Zeno

 ** _Ellos terminaron de comer pero antes de irse Zeno le dijo a Asia que volviera pronto para seguir jugando, Nova le dijo a su abuelo que regresaría el día en que su padre despertaría, al decir eso Daishinkan los llevo a la tierra del quinto Universo_**

 ** _En la casa Hyuoduo_**

 ** _Los Hyuoduo estaban tomando el té en su sala hasta que llegan Nova, Daishinkan, Asia y Issei_**

Qué bueno que ya hayan regresado-dijo Kaito

Nova, hay alguien que quiere verte-dijo Mizuki

 ** _De repente un círculo mágico aparece en el suelo y de ella sale una loli gótica de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta su espalda_**

Mamá-dijo Nova sorprendido

Tiempo sin vernos Nova-dijo la loli

¿Papá? ¿Quién es ella?-dijo Issei

Ella es Ophis, la diosa dragona y tú abuela-dijo Nova

¿Mi abuela?-dijo Issei sorprendido

Así que tú eres mi nieto y el actual poseedor de Ddraig-dijo Ophis acercándose a Issei-Se nota que expulsa un gran poder

Es debido al entrenamiento que tuve con Daishinkan-sama y mi padre-dijo Issei

Ya veo-dijo Ophis viendo a su hijo-Debiste decirme que era mi nieto para evitar lo sucedido con los Gremory, yo me hubiera encargado de ellos

Lo sé me equivoque, pero ya lo arreglare, mis hermanos me dieron el permiso de destruir a los responsables-dijo Nova

Por cierto te traje tu comida favorita-dijo Ophis invocando una caja

 ** _Abrió la caja y Nova vio que tenía varias bolas de chocolate, Nova estaba contento al ver el chocolate preparado por su madre ya que eran las más deliciosas que había probado. Nova tomo una y la comió_**

Delicioso, las bolas de chocolate de mamá son las más deliciosas de todos los Universos-dijo Nova

¿Quieres una Issei?-dijo Ophis

Claro-dijo Issei

 ** _Antes que Issei tomara un chocolate aparecieron dos círculos mágicos que Asia y Issei conocían a la perfección, eran los círculos de las casas Gremory y Phoenix, una cara de enojo se formo en Issei_**

 ** _De los círculos salieron los patriarcas de los clanes junto con Sirzechs, Rias, Riser y su nobleza, los patriarcas y Sirzechs se arrodillaron ante Nova y eso extraño a los jóvenes demonios_**

N…No…Nova-sama, es un gusto tenerlo aquí-dijo Lord Gremory nervioso y asustado

¿A…A…A que debemos su visita?-dijo Sirzechs igual que su padre

 _¿Por qué Onni-sama y mi padre se comportan así ante ese tipo?-pensó Rias al ver la actitud de su padre y hermano_

Debo saber algo, ¿Ustedes sabían que Issei era mi hijo?-dijo Nova

 ** _Eso sorprendió a los patriarcas, no sabían que Nova había tenido un hijo y mucho menos que su hijo era el peón de Rias_**

N…N…No lo sabíamos Nova-sama-dijo Lady Gremory

Ya veo, pues les tengo algo importante que decirles, su hija a maltratado a mí hijo como basura-dijo Nova sorprendiendo a los patriarcas del clan Gremory-Y si no me creen aquí está la prueba, Daishinkan

Hai, Nova-sama-dijo Daishinkan

 ** _Daishinkan hizo aparecer un holograma delante de ellos y se mostraba como Rias y su nobleza a excepción de Asia, como torturaban al pobre Issei_**

Rias, tú le hiciste eso-dijo Lord Gremory furioso

Yo….

¡Responde!-grito su madre furiosa

Sí lo hice, se lo merecía-dijo Rias

¡¿Sabes la estupidez que acabas de hacer?!-grito Sirzechs furioso

Por cierto, creo que estas les pertenece-dijo Nova mostrando nueve peones y un alfil de ajedrez

 ** _Rias se sorprendió al ver sus piezas de Issei y Asia en las manos de Nova, Nova simplemente las aplasto haciéndolas polvo_**

Mi hijo y su novia ya no pertenece a tú nobleza-dijo Nova

¿Novia?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Ahora el grupo Phenix-dijo Nova viendo a los patriarcas

Hai-dijeron estos asustados

Sé que su hijo hizo trampa en el combate que tuvo con mi hijo-dijo Nova

¿Qué?-dijeron todos sorprendidos

E…E…Esos no es cierto-dijo Riser

¿Entonces porque tartamudeas chico?, vi tú combate y vi que hiciste trampa en el momento que Issei uso el agua bendita-dijo Nova tomando otro chocolate de su madre

Riser ¿Esos es cierto?-dijo Lord Phoenix molesto

¿Y que si lo hice? Un estúpido humano no debía ganarle a un ser inmortal como yo-dijo Riser

¡Riser ten más respeto!-grito Lady Phoenix

¿Por qué tendría que respetar a un idiota como él?-dijo Riser señalando a Nova que comía su chocolate-De seguro que es un inútil como su hijo

 ** _Riser prendió fuego en sus manos y se lanzó contra Nova, este detuvo los puños de Riser con una sola mano sorprendiendo al rubio y a Rias junto su nobleza_**

Me tienes arto con esa actitud muchacho-dijo Nova serio poniendo su palma de su mano delante de Riser

Nova-sama se lo suplico no le haga anda-dijo Lord Phoenix

Él no sabe lo que hace, por favor déjelo ir-dijo Lady Phoenix

 **¡Hakai! [Destruir]**

 ** _Las suplicar de los Phoenix cayeron en oídos sordos, Riser soltó un grito de dolor mientras que su cuerpo poco a poco se comenzó a convertir en polvo espacial y empezaba a desaparecer_**

Seas inmortal o no, no hay nada que los nietos de Zeno-sama no puedan destruir-dijo Daishinkan

 ** _Riser había desaparecido del mundo, Rias junto su nobleza y la de Riser ahora le tenían un gran miedo a Nova, Nova dirigió su mirada a Rias y su nobleza y estos se asustaron._**

Ahora es turno de la pelirroja-dijo Nova apuntando hacia Rias y su nobleza asustándolos

Nova-sama por favor no lo haga-dijo Lady Phoenix

 **¡Hak…**

¡Espera padre!-grito Issei

¿Qué pasa Issei?-dijo Nova

Quiero enfrentarme a ellos primero, quiero demostrar el resultado de mi entrenamiento-dijo Issei

Está bien, pero les advertiré algo, sí no le logran ganar a Issei no solo los destruiré a ustedes sino que todo el inframundo-dijo Nova

 ** _Los demonios estaban preocupados, si Rias y su nobleza no le ganaban a Issei su mundo seria destruido_**

 ** _Continuara..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

Daishiinkan, llévanos a un lugar donde no hagamos muchos daños-dijo Nova

Hai, Nova-sama-dijo Daishinkan

 ** _El suelo comenzó a brillar y de repente todos estaban en un desierto donde había varias montañas y rocas. Nova junto con Asia, los Hyuoduo, los demonios, su madre y Daishinkan fueron a un salón donde veían la pelea. Lo que los demonios no sabían era que la pelea seria transmitida por todo el inframundo y por todas las facciones_**

 ** _Rias y su nobleza se prepararon para atacar pero Issei se quedo simplemente parado en el lugar que estaba sin mover un dedo. Rias le dio la orden a Koneko que fuera a atacarlo._**

 ** _La peliblanca se lanzo contra el castaño, le lanzo un poderoso puñetazo en la cara pero este ni siquiera se movió_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _El golpe fue directo a la cara de Issei pero ni siquiera se movió de su lugar impresionando a la peliblanca. Issei tomo la mano de Koneko y…_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Le dio un rodillazo a la loli en su estomago sacándole el aire y haciéndola retroceder mientras se sujetaba el estomago_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Issei le dio otro golpe que la envía al cielo, rápidamente él apareció donde mando a Koneko y la sujeto para luego elevarse unos cuantos metros más para después ir hacia el suelo a una velocidad increíble_**

¿Qué sucede Koneko-chan?-dijo Issei mientras caían

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Issei creó un enorme cráter en el suelo con el cuerpo de Koneko, está se encontraba inconsciente con heridas muy graves. Rias, Akeno y Kiba se sorprendieron de la manera que Issei venció a Koneko. Este los miro y sonrió burlonamente mientras hacia un gesto con su mano para que vinieran a atacarlo_**

 ** _Rias y Akeno rápidamente lanzaron un poder combinado de bolas de destrucción y rayos_**

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 ** _El ataque provoco una gran explosión y nube de humo. De la nube de humo salió Issei que no tenían ningún rasguño, este fue directo hacia Kiba. El rubio creó una grane espada y se lanzo contra el castaño. Issei detuvo el ataque de Kiba con un solo dedo sorprendiéndolo, creó una esfera de Ki en su mano libre y la coloco en el estomago de Kiba_**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _El rubio salió volando por tremendo ataque para luego caer al suelo con heridas peores que Koneko. Rias y Akeno ahora estaban muy asustadas por el poder de Issei, este las miro y ellas comenzaron a retroceder de miedo_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué retroceden? ¿Acaso me tienen miedo?-dijo Issei caminando hacia ellas

 ** _El castaño desapareció para luego aparecer delante de Akeno_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte patada a la pelinegra que le hizo escupir sangre, Issei la sujeto y se elevo al cielo. Lanzo a la pelinegra al cielo y creó varias esferas de Ki en sus manos. Rápidamente se las lanzo a la pelinegra_**

 **¡BOOOOOOMM!**

 ** _La pelinegra fue cruelmente herida por las esferas de Ki, tenía en su cuerpo heridas muy graves de las cuales salían sangre, ella cayó al suelo pero Issei aun no había terminado. Creo una esfera de Ki más grande y se la lanzo_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

 ** _La explosión fue muy grande, la pelinegra salió volando varios metros del lugar. Rias al saber que estaba perdida pensó escapar pero…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Issei apareció delante de ella y le dio un tremendo rodillazo en su estomago, ella cayó de rodillas sujetándose el estomago. Issei la agarro del cabello y la levanto_**

Tú no vas a ningún lado perra pelirroja, a ti te tengo más ganas en golpearte-dijo Issei

 ** _Issei la lanzo al cielo y creó una esfera de Ki para luego lanzársela_**

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 ** _Rias salió de una gran nube de humo muy herida, ella cayó al suelo y comenzó a arrastrarse como gusano para escapar de Issei pero este apareció delante de ella y puso su pie en su cabeza_**

Dime Gremory ¿Qué se siente que te traten como basura?-dijo Iseei

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Issei la pisoteo haciendo un pequeño cráter con la cabeza de Rias, pudo ver como algo húmedo salía debajo de la cabeza de Rias, la agarro de su cabello y levanto su cabezo, pudo ver que Rias estaba llorando, Issei puso su mano delante de la cara de Rias y creó una esfera de Ki_**

Patético-dijo Issei

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Rias salió volando varios metros del lugar, ya era obvio quien había ganado. Nova y los demás habían aparecido. Rápidamente los Gremory fueron a ayuda a Rias y a su nobleza. Nova y los demás fueron felicitar a Issei. Los Phoenix se acercaron a Nova y los patriarcas junto la nobleza de Riser se arrodillaron ante él_**

N…No…Nova-sama, ¿en realidad eliminara el inframundo?-dijo Lady Phoenix

No-dijo Nova alegrando a los demonios-Eso lo hará mi padre

 ** _Ahora los demonios estaban más asustados que nunca, sabían exactamente quien era Zeff y lo que le hacía a aquellos que lastimaban a su familia_**

Mi padre despertara en cuatro semanas, les recomiendo que preparen un buena disculpa o que disfruten los últimos días que les quedan de vida-dijo Nova-Por cierto el combate fue transmitido por todo el mundo

 ** _Ahora estaban más sorprendidos_**

Así que para todas las personas que nos ven, denle las gracias a los Gremory ya que ellos trajeron la destrucción a su mundo-dijo Nova

 ** _Tras decir eso Nova y su familia desapareció del lugar_**

 ** _Casa Hyuoduo_**

 ** _Todos aparecieron en la casa Hyuoduo. Decidieron celebrar la victoria deIssei y sus nuevos poderes así que Ophis, Mizuki y Asia cocinaron un gran banquete para los dos saiyajins. En la mesa se encontraban varios platillos para los dos saiyajins y ellos sin dudarlo comenzaron a comer. Mientras los dos saiyajins comían como animales, los demás comían decentemente. Acabando de comer Nova junto con Issei, Kaito y Daishinkan fueron a la sala a ver televisión mientras que las chicas se quedaron en el comedor para platicar_**

Así que Asia, Supe que eres la novia de Issei-dijo Ophis

Etto…así es, Issei-san y yo salimos desde hace dos semanas, solo que lo mantuvimos en secreto de Rias y los demás ya que tal vez me utilizarían para torturar a Issei-san-dijo Asia

Ya veo, pero dime ¿Estas preparada para ser la novia de un saiyajin?-dijo Ophis

¿Preparada?-dijo Asia

Ser novia de un saiyajin no es cosa fácil, debes mostrar quien está al mando –dijo Ophis-A los saiyajins le gustan dos cosas: la comida y las peleas. Si consigues estos dos objetivos podras mantener en control a tú hombre

¿Pero cómo?-dijo Asia

Bueno, tú al igual a Mizuki lo enamoraron por ser lindas y por la comida a sus saiyajins-dijo Ophis-Pero debes ser ruda para que lo controles

¿Cómo sabe tanto Ophis-san?-dijo Asia

Soy una de las mujeres del dios saiyajin más poderoso de los doce Universos. Yo y las demás chicas debíamos mostrarle quien manda-dijo Ophis

Pero no creo que pueda ser tan ruda como usted Ophis-san-dijo Asia

No hay problema Asia, puedes utilizar el método que utilizo Mizuki-dijo Ophis

¿Método?-dijo Asia curiosa

Ophis-san, no hablara de…-dijo Mizuki sonrojada

Hay una tercera cosa que les gusta a los saiyajins más que la comida y las peleas-dijo Ophis

¿Cuál es?-dijo Asia

Ophis-san, no lo haga destruirá su inocencia-dijo Mizuki

El sexo-dijo Ophis

 ** _Asia al escuchar eso se puso roja como tomate y le salió humo de su cabeza_**

¿Se…Se…Sexo?-dijo Asia

Así es, si hay algo que le fascine a los saiyajins es el sexo-dijo Ophis-Así fue como las chicas y yo le enseñamos a Zeff quien manda, cada vez que no nos hacía caso le decíamos que no tendría sexo por un mes y rápidamente cambiaba de opinión

Mizuki-san ¿Usted hizo eso?-dijo Asia viendo a su suegra

Bueno es que al principio Nova casi no me hacía caso y un día probar eso y él se descontrolo esa noche-dijo Mizuki sonrojada

¿Se descontrolo?-dijo Asia

Los saiyajins a la hora del sexo son unas bestias-dijo Ophis haciendo sonrojar a Asia y a Mizuki-Es por eso que debes mostrarle que tú estás al control de la relación

Pero no sé si pueda-dijo Asia

De eso no te preocupes, yo me encargare en enseñarte-dijo Ophis

 ** _Mientras en el inframundo_**

 ** _Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _Había varios demonios rodeando el castillo, todos aventaban basura y otras cosas al castillo, también gritaban cosas como "Por su culpa moriremos todos", "Ustedes merecen morir, nosotros no", "Son una vergüenza para los demonios". Todos los guardias del castillo se dedicaron a controlar la muchedumbre_**

 ** _Dentro del castillo se encontraban los patriarcas, Sirzechs, Rias y su nobleza que tenían sus cuerpos vendados por el combate contra Issei, habían sufrido rupturas de huesos y algunos órganos perforados. Los patriarcas y Sirzechs estaban pensando la forma de cómo pedirle disculpas a Zeff el día que despertara_**

¿Qué haremos? Si no nos perdona vendrá a destruir todo el inframundo y a nosotros-dijo Sirzechs

Podríamos darle riquezas-dijo Lord Gremory

A él no le interesa el dinero, los diamantes o el oro. Es el rey de todo-dijo Lady Gremory

¿Qué le gusta a los saiyajins?-dijo Lord Gremory

Las peleas y la comida-dijo Sirzechs

Eso es-dijo Lady Gremory-Prepararemos un gran festín para él con la mejor comida del inframundo, de seguro no se negara

Gran idea madre-dijo Sirzechs

Les diremos a los mejores chefs del inframundo que comiencen a preparar la comida-dijo Lady Gremory saliendo de la habitación

Onni-sama, padre yo….

No queremos escucharte por el momento Rias, por tus estupideces ahorra todo el inframundo está en peligro de desaparecer-dijo Sirzechs viendo a su hermana molesto

Es que no sabía que era hijo de un dios-dijo Rias

¿Y solo por eso lo maltrataste? Aun si no fuera el hijo de un dios no debiste tratarlo así, pensé que te habías educado bien y que cuidaras a cada miembro de tú nobleza como familia pero al parecer nos equivocamos-dijo Lord Gremory molesto-Tú solo has traído decepción y vergüenza a la familia

 ** _Al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de su padre, Rias cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, esas palabras le hirieron mucho más que los golpes que había recibido de Issei_**

 ** _Dos días después_**

 ** _Issei y Asia se dirigían a la academia, Asia había comenzado a entrenar con Ophis sobre como dominar a un saiyajin en la cama, toda la inocencia que tenía desapareció por las clases de Ophis. Los dos llegaron a la academia y todas las chicas se sorprendieron al ver a Issei tan cambiado, todas ya no lo veían como el Issei pervertido que conocían si no como un galán, Pero eso no le importa al castaño, él solo tenía ojos para su rubia_**

 ** _Al llegar la hora del receso Issei y Asia fueron sentarse al pasto y debajo de un árbol, Issei traía varios bentos debido a su apetito saiyajin, Mientras este comía como animal, Asia comía moderadamente, en ese momento le vino a la cabeza una de las lecciones que le había enseñado Ophis para que un saiyajins comieran de forma moderada y elegante_**

Issei-san-dijo Asia llamando la atención del castaño

¿Qué pasa Asia?-dijo Issei

Sí…sí come bien yo le daré un mejor trozo de carne en la noche-dijo Asia sonrojada mientras pasaba su mano sobre su muslo derecho

 ** _Issei entendió la indirecta y no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sonrojarse al ver esa actitud de Asia. El castaño en ese momento comenzó a comer más despacio pero sin perder su sonrojo_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Las clases habían terminado y todos habían regresado a sus casas. Al llegar a su casa, Asia le dijo lo que hizo para que Issei comiera moderadamente, Ophis la felicito y le dijo que era momento de que ella y Issei lo hicieran. Asia se sonrojo fuertemente al oír eso, Ophiis le había preparado una ropa especial para eso, ahora estaba usando un camisón de seda con tirantes y un doblez que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, no llevaba sostén no pantis. Ella aprovecho que Issei se encontraba bañándose, Ophis había sacado a los demás de la casa para que Asia tuviera éxito_**

 ** _Issei salió del baño con su cabello mojado y con una toalla que tapaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo, Issei fue a su cuarto para vestirse pero al abrir la puerta Issei se sorprendió al ver a Asia recostada de modo sexy en su cama con un camisón de tela transparente que dejaba ver su cuerpo desnudo_**

A…A…Asia ¿Por qué estas así y porque estas en mi cuarto?-dijo Issei nervioso sonrojado

Ophis-san me ha enseñado como complacer a un saiyajin y hoy pondré toda esas clases en acción-dijo Asia

 ** _Asia se levanto de la cama y se acerco a su novio y le dio un profundo beso. Issei sorprendido por tal acción de Asia, la tomo agarrándola de su culo y cargándola con mucha facilidad la llevaba a su cama, le quito su camisón dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, se quito su toalla dejando que Asia viera su polla de catorce pulgadas sorprendiendo a su novia, Issei quedo arriba de Asia y comenzó a besarla, Asia correspondió al beso llevando sus brazos al cuello del castaño._**

 ** _Issei comenzó a darle besos en su cuello dejando marcas de chupones, Asia soltaba lindos gemidos que excitaban al castaño, Issei llego a los pechos de la rubia y se llevo el pecho derecho a su boca mientras que masajeaba el izquierdo_**

~Mmm…Issei-san~

 ** _El coño de Asia cada vez se ponía más húmedo por como Issei jugaba con sus pechos, Issei decidió soltar el pecho izquierdo y dirigió su mano al coño de Asia, noto como estaba muy húmedo por jugar con sus pechos, Issei sin aviso deposito dos dedos en el coño de Asia, la rubia solto un grito de sorpresa y de placer a la vez_**

 ****¡Ahhh, Issei-san!~ ~¡Más!~

 ** _Issei sin pensarlo dos veces deposito otro dedo y los comenzó a moverlos a gran velocida mientras seguía chupando los pechos de Asia, la rubio estaba en el paraíso, no podía parar de gemir el nombre de su novio, al parecer lo que le dijo Ophis era cierto. Los saiyajin a la hora del sexo eran bestias._**

~¡Issei-san!~

 ** _Asia se corrió en los dedos del saiyajin machándolos de sus fluidos, Issei los probo y les gusto mucho_**

Mmm, sabes muy bien Asia-dijo Issei y la rubia se sonrojo

 ** _Los dos compartieron otro beso pero de repente Asia cambio los papeles, ahora ella estaba arriba y Issei abajo, siguieron con su beso pero Issei puso sus manos en las caderas de Asia pero esta las tomo y las puso arriba de la cabeza del castaño_**

 **¡Click!**

 ** _Issei escucho un sonido metálico, rompió el beso y miro que ahora estaba encadenado_**

Asia ¿Qué demonios?-dijo Issei sorprendido

Esas cadenas me las dio Ophis-san, son muy resistentes, te costara trabajo romperlas-dijo Asia

¿Pero porque?-dijo Issei

Porque te voy a demostrar quién manda Issei-san-dijo Asia de modo sensual al oído del castaño

 ** _Issei no sabía si excitarse o asustarse por la nueva Asia, así que solo se dejo llevar_**

 ** _Tres horas después_**

 ** _Ophis junto con Nova y los Hyuoduo regresaban a la casa, ellos entraron pero al hacerlo escucharon gritos_**

~¡Ahh Asia eres una bestia!~

~¡Sí Issei-san, cógeme más duro!~

 ** _Los cuatro adultos volvieron a salir de la casa para darle a la pareja intimidad y no traumarse por las cochinadas que estaban haciendo_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Ha pasado una semana desde que Issei descubrió que era un semidiós y desde que venció a Rias y su nobleza, Su relación con Asia había llegado al siguiente nivel, ahora la rubia tenía como chantajear al castaño para que hiciera lo que quisiera, todo gracias a las clases con Ophis_**

 ** _Los dos en la actualidad se encontraban en la academia, todas las chicas de la academia estaban celosas de Asia, Issei desde que había regresado de entrenar con su padre y Daishinkan se había vuelto el nuevo príncipe de la academia. Todas las chicas se le insinuaban pero este las ignoraba o las rechazaba, ellas creyeron que lo hacía porque cuando era pervertido lo maltrataban pero en realidad era porque solo tenía ojos para su querida rubia_**

 ** _En la actualidad los dos se encontraban acostados en el pasto del jardín, Issei estaba sentado en el regazo de la rubia sonrojándola, pero de repente Issei siente la presencia de alguien conocido, se levanto y para su desgracia siguió la presencia que estaba en el club del ocultismo. Asia lo siguió y entraron. Los chicos del club al ver a Issei se asustaron, le habían ganado un gran miedo tras la tremenda golpiza que les había dado_**

 ** _Ha Issei no les importo su miedo y miro que había dos personas que no eran del club. Eran dos chicas, una era peli azul con un mechón de color verde y la otra era una castaña. La castaña miro a Issei y este miro a la chica. Los dos se sorprendieron al mismo tiempo_**

¡¿Irina/Issei?!

 ** _Continuara….._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

Issei, ¿Eres tú?-dijo Irina viendo al castaño-Has cambiado mucho, te cabello creció y estas más…más musculoso-dijo sonrojada al ver los músculos del castaño

Gracias, tú te has vuelto más linda-dijo Issei haciendo sonrojar a Irina y ganándose un pellizco de Asia-Ouch-dijo sobándose su brazo

Irina ¿Quién es él?-dijo la peli azul

Xenovia, él es mi amigo de la infancia, Issei Hyouduo-dijo Irina

Un gusto conocerte-dijo Xenovia

El gusto es mío, por cierto ella es Asia es mi novia-dijo Issei

Mucho gusto-dijo Asia

Novia-dijo Irina sorprendida

Un momento ¿ella es la bruja Asia Argento?-dijo Xenovia

Ehh uhm…yo-dijo Asia nerviosa y dolida por ser llamada bruja

No le diga así, ella no es ninguna bruja-dijo Issei enojado por ese comentario

Ok, me disculpo-dijo Xenovia

Pero dime Irina ¿A que han venido aquí?-dijo Issei

Venimos en una misión recomendada por el vaticano de reunión de los fragmentos de Excaliburn que fueron robadas-dijo Irina

¿Excaliburn? Creo que mi padre me hablo de eso cuando estrenábamos-dijo Issei

Issei, ¿Tus padres saben de lo sobrenatural?-dijo Irina

Bueno sí, pero el que me lo dijo fue mi verdadero padre-dijo Issei

¿Verdadero padre?-dijo Irina confundida

Es una larga historia que les contare luego-dijo Issei-Les podría ayudar en su misión

Claro-dijo Irina

¿Estás segura Irina? Sé ve que es débil-dijo Xenovia

¿Debil? Para nada-dijo Issei invocando su guante

¿Eres el Sekiryuttei?-dijeron las dos sorprendidas

Así es-dijo Issei

Sin duda serás un aliado poderoso-dijo Xenovia

Entonces ¿Les puedo ayudar?-dijo Issei

Claro-dijeron las dos

 ** _Los cuatros estaban por salir esta que Rias hablo_**

Issei, te prohíbo que….

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _Un esfera de Ki volo cerca de su cara rozándole la mejilla, la esfera se estrello contra la pared destruyéndola por completo y asustando a la pelirroja_**

Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes Gremory, ya no soy tú peón ya no me tienes bajo tu mando por lo cual puedo hacer lo que me pegue la gana-dijo Issei-Y si no quieres ser destruida será mejor que no me vuelvas a dar ordenes

 ** _Tras decir eso los cuatro se marcharon del lugar dejando a una pelirroja asustada junto su nobleza_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Los cuatro se encontraban dándose un banquete en un restaurante, Irina y Xenovia se sorprendieron en la forma de comer de Issei, comía plato tras plato a una gran velocidad. Los cocineros del restaurante no paraban de entrar y salir de la cocina para llevarle comida a Issei_**

¡Traigan más comida!-grito Issei

Irina ¿Tú amigo siempre ha comido así?-dijo Xenovia sorprendida

No, es la primera vez que lo veo comer así-dijo Irina

No se sorprendan, eso es normal en Issei-san-dijo Asia mientras le daba un sorbo a su té-Después de todo es un saiyajin

¿Saiyajin?-dijeron las dos comfundidas

Larga historia-dijo Asia

Aww estoy lleno-dijo Issei acabando su plato numero 85

Espero que tengas dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta-dijo Irina

No hay problema puedo pagarlo, pero díganme de que se trata la misión-dijo Issei

Bueno como ya te dijimos tenemos que recuperar los fragmentos de Excaliburn que fueron robados-dijo Irina-Pero para lograrlo debemos derrotar a Kokabiel

¿Quién es Kokabiel?-dijo Issei

Kokabiel es un caído que sobrevivió a la gran guerra-dijo Xenovia

Ya veo, ¿saben donde se oculta?-dijo Issei

Sí de hecho planeamos ir esta noche a atacar-dijo Irina

No me parece lo más correcto a tacar a alguien que tendrá de seguro a sus aliados con él-dijo Issei

¿Dudas de nuestra fe?-dijo Irina

No dude de su fe, solo que no se me hace muy seguro atacar a alguien que de seguro estará protegido por sus subordinados y que sea más poderoso que ustedes-dijo Issei

Bueno no importa, nosotras atacaremos en la noche-dijo

Entiendo pero-dijo Issei tomando una servilleta y sacando un bolígrafo

 ** _En la servilleta comenzó a escribir su número telefónico_**

Tomen-dijo Issei dándole la servilleta a Irina-Si necesitan ayuda no duden en llamarme

Te aseguro que podremos solas-dijo Irina

Sí ustedes lo dicen-dijo Issei

 ** _Issei pago la cuenta y salieron del restaurante donde se encontraron con Kiba y Koneko_**

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo Issei fríamente

Venimos a ayudar-dijo Koneko algo asustada

¿Ustedes ayudar? Por favor, solo serian un estorbo-dijo Issei-Son tan débiles que no dudarían ni un segundo contra cualquiera

No somos débiles-dijo Kiba

¿A no? Pues yo les pate el trasero a todos ustedes y sin usar mi Bosted Gear, créanme ustedes a comparación de cualquiera son hormigas que todos pueden pisar-dijo Issei

 ** _Tras decir eso se fueron del lugar_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Issei se encontraba en su habitación pensando en algo muy importante_**

Oye Ddraig-dijo Issei

[¿Qué pasa compañero?]-dijo Ddraig

Lo he estado pensando y creo que ese poder que invente es muy estúpido, ¿Hay posibilidad que lo cambie por otro?-dijo Issei

[Claro no hay problema, solo tienes que pensar en tú nuevo poder]-dijo Ddraig

Estaba pensando en algo parecido que uso mi padre en Riser-dijo Issei

En qué piensas Issei-dijo Nova entrando en la habitación

Papá quiero cambiar el poder que invente y quiero que se parezca al que tú utilizaste con Riser-dijo Issei

¿Te refieres al Hakai?-dijo Nova y Issei asintió con la cabeza-Bueno de hecho existen varios tipos de Hakai, tú abuelo Zeff creó varios

¿Enserio?-dijo Issei

Sí, aunque le tomo algunos años-dijo Nova-Pero no estaría mal que inventes tu propio Hakai

Pero me podrías enseñar cómo hacerlo primero-dijo Issei

No lo sé, son técnicas que no se deben enseñar a los menores-dijo Nova

En eso se equivoca Nova-sama-dijo Daishinkan apareciendo en la habitación-Su padre ya conocía la técnica Hakai cuando tenía trece años, el problema solo es que sea responsable

Está bien te enseñare a hacer el Hakai-dijo Nova

Gracias papá-dijo Issei

Oye quiero que me digas algo, ¿Cómo va tú relación con Asia?-dijo Nova

Bueno se diría que nuestra relación va muy rápido-dijo Issei

No lo dudo-dijo Nova

¿Eh?-dijo Issei confundido

Issei, ¿Qué opinarías si yo comenzara a salir con otra mujer?-dijo Nova

¿Estás pensando en salir con otra mujer?-dijo Issei

Bueno es que ya que tú madre está con Kaito estaba pensando en volver a salir con otras mujeres-dijo Nova

Pues creo que estaría bien que tu también tuvieras a alguien a quien amar-dijo Issei

Qué bien que lo tomes así-dijo Nova

¿Y ya tienes a alguien en mente?-dijo Issei

La verdad sí, es una chica llamada Grayfia era una buena amiga en mi infancia-dijo Nova

¿Y dónde está ahora?-dijo Issei

No losé, últimamente no la he visto por mucho tiempo-dijo Nova

Pues espero que la en…

 ** _Issei no pudo terminar de hablar ya que en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar, Issei vio quien lo llamaba y vio que era Irina_**

¿Qué pasa Irina?-dijo Issei

*,,,,,,,*

Entiendo, voy para allá-dijo Issei colgando-Papá tengo que ir a….

A la academia porque Kokabiel la está atacando-dijo Nova

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Issei

Sentí la presencia de Kokabiel y está en dirección de la academia-dijo Nova-Y como lo conozco solo deduzco que es para destruirla

Bueno tengo que irme, dile a Asia y a mi mamá que vendré rápido-dijo Isse antes de desaparecer

Daishinkan-dijo Nova

¿Qué sucede Nova-sama?-dijo Daishinkan

¿Podrías encontrar a una chica por mi?-dijo Nova

¿Es esa tal Grayfia?-dijo Daishinkan

Sí-dijo Nova

Puedo hacerlo pero necesito una foto para que la pueda encontrar-dijo Daishinkan

Aquí tengo una, toma-dijo Nova dándole una foto a Daishinkan

 ** _En la foto aparecía a un Nova de unos veinte años junto con una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y de ojos grises_**

¿Es ella?-dijo Daishinkan

Sí-dijo Nova

 ** _Daishinkan creó un holograma delante de él y se veía al planeta tierra en el, Daishinkan comenzó a buscar a Grayfia y le costaba encontrarla hasta que la encontró pero se impacto por lo que vio_**

Nova-sama, tiene que ver esto-dijo Daishinka

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Nova acerándose

Mire-dijo Daishinkan apuntando al holograma

 ** _Nova miro el holograma y lo que vio lo dejo impactado y lo enfureció._**

Daishinkan, vamos al inframundo-dijo Nova fríamente

 ** _Mientras en la academia_**

 ** _Se podía ver al grupo Gremory cansados y llenos de heridas, también se encontraban Xenovia e irina ellas también estaban heridas pero no tanto como los Gremory. En el suelo se encontraban dos cadáveres, uno era de un anciano y otro de un joven peli blanco_**

 ** _En el cielo estaba Kokabiel sonriendo, Rias con la poca fuerza que le quedaba miro a Kokabiel enfadada, se dio cuenta que la probabilidad de victoria eran de cero_**

Rias Gremory ¿Dónde está el Sekiryuutei?-dijo Kokabiel

….

Oh es cierto los dejo Jajajaja-dijo Kokabiel burlándose de la pelirroja- No eres más que un fallo de rey, eres una estúpida al no aprovechar ese poder que tenias enfrente de tus ojos

Así que tú eres Kokabiel

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver a la academia y era Issei que estaba flotando en el aire_**

Vaya pero si es el hijo de Nova-dijo Kokabiel

Es Nova-sama para ti, respeta a mi padre-dijo Issei algo molesto

Vaya que carácter, bueno ya que estas aquí quiero proponerte algo-dijo Kokabiel

¿Eh?-dijo Issei curioso

Las mujeres ángeles caídos son las más sensuales de todas, podrás tener a todas las que tú quieras y acostarte con ellas todo el tiempo que quieras y como desees-dijo Kokabiel

 ** _Eso llamo mucho la atención de Issei, tanto que ya estaba pensando si aceptar o no, Rias sabía que si Issei se unía a Kokabiel sería el fin para ellos y todos los demonios, pero recordó que a él le gustaba tanto las cosas pervertidas y a las mujeres_**

¡Issei! –grito Rias

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Issei sin voltearla a ver

Ya que amas tanto a las chicas, si salimos de aquí con vida haré toda clase de cosas para ti-dijo Rias

Qué propuesta más asquerosa es esa, la de Kokabiel suena mil veces mejor-dijo Issei-Prefiero tener sexo con un perro muerto y atropellado antes que contigo, de seguro tiene menos enfermedades que tú

 ** _Rias y los demás del club se impactaron ante la respuesta de Issei y hizo caer el orgullo de la pelirroja_**

Lo siento Kokabiel aunque me gusta mucho tu oferta tengo que decir que no-dijo Issei

Que lastima por ti, ellas estarían más que felices de acostarse contigo-dijo Kokabiel

Lo siento pero ya tengo una chica en casa que amo-dijo Issei

Entonces la negociación se acabo-dijo Kokabiel

 ** _Kokabiel creó varias lanzas de luz y se las lanzo a Issei, el castaño atrapo la lanza con su mano derecha sorprendiendo a todos, comenzó a aplastarla hasta que la rompió, rápidamente desapareció para luego aparecer delante del caído_**

 **¡PUMM!**

¡GHAAA!-Kokabiel escupió sangre por el tremendo golpe que Issei le dio a su estomago

 ** _Issei lo agarro y luego se elevo varios metros en el aire para luego caer rápidamente hacia el suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Issei creó un gran cráter en el suelo con el cuerpo del caído, Kokabiel se puso de pie pero Issei lo comenzó a golpear, él intento regresarle los golpes pero Issei los esquivaba con mucha facilidad_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Issei le dio una poderosa patada al caído enviándolo contra los árboles y derribando estos encima del caído, Issei se acerco y le quito los árboles que tenía encima el caído. Kokabiel estaba muy herido y al borde de la muerte, Issei estaba dispuesto a acabar con él pero…_**

Interesante

 ** _Voltearon a ver al cielo y vieron una armadura blanca que tenia joyas en distintas partes, con unas grandes y resplandecientes alas_**

Si no te molesta me llevare a ese idiota-dijo pero Issei pudo notar que su tono era femenino

Ok. Tómalo-dijo Issei lazándole a Kokabiel y lo atrapo

 ** _Antes de irse el guante de Issei apareció_**

[Así que estas despierto blanco]-dijo Ddraig

[…]

[¿Me estas ignorando?]-dijo Ddraig

[Así que estas despierto Ddraig]-dijo una joya de la armadura

¿Lo conoces Ddraig?-dijo Issei

[Por fin nos encontramos Albion, pero aun no es el momento]-dijo Ddraig

[No importa dónde nos encontremos, nuestro destino es pelear]-dijo Albion

[Cuando eso pase yo ganare]-dijo Ddraig

[Eso lo veremos rojo]-dijo Albion

Tú-dijo señalando a Issei-Eres fuerte pero no más que yo, espero que te prepares para nuestra pelea

 ** _Tras decir eso desapareció, Issei se acerco a Irina y a Xenovia para ayudarlas_**

Los llevare con Asia para que las cure-dijo Issei

Gracias pero ¿Quién era ese tipo?-dijo Xenovia

Para serles sincero no losé-dijo Issei

¿No ayudaras a esos chicos?-dijo Irina refiriéndose al grupo Gremory

No, ellos pueden cuidarse solos-dijo Issei-Ahora tómense de las manos

 ** _Las dos hicieron lo que dijo Issei y se agarraron de las manos, en un momento a otro desaparecieron de la academia para aparecer en la sala de su casa donde estaban todos a excepción de Nova y Daishinkan_**

Issei ¿Adonde fuiste y quienes son ellas?-dijo su madre

Les contare luego, Asia curaras por favor-dijo Issei

Sí-dijo Asia acercándose a las dos exorcistas

¿Y papá y Daishinkan? Les dije que le dijeran que me fui a la academia-dijo Issei

El por alguna razón se fue al inframundo-dijo Ophis

¿Al inframundo?-dijo Issei

Sí pero por alguna razón estaba muy enojado-dijo Ophis

 ** _En el inframundo-Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _Todo estaba normal en el castillo Gremory, los patriarcas estaban descansando y relajándose hasta que…_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _La puerta del castillo junto parte del castillo fue destruido creando una gran nube de polvo, los patriarcas vieron como el polvo se comenzaba a irse y pudieron ver a un Nova que estaba muy enojada que estaba caminando hacia ellos y a su lado estaba Daishinkan. Los patriarcas temblaron del miedo al ver a Nova muy molesto y que caminaba hacia ellos_**

 ** _Nova camino hasta donde estaba Lord Gremory y lo agarro del cuello y lo alzo, Lord Gremory estaba muy asustado por lo que Nova le podría hacer_**

Quiero que me digan ¿Por qué Grayfia esta encerada en Koshmar?-dijo Nova sorprendiendo a los Gremory

 ** _Continuara…._**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo muy pronto seguiré con mis demás historias de dragón ball y de ghost rider. Y también me gustaría que dejaran en los comentarios si quieren que haga un especial de navidad de "Ghost Rider en Kuo" eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

¿Y bien? ¿Por qué la encerraron?-dijo Nova

Nova-sama nosotros…..

¡Cállate!-grito Nova a Lady Gremory

H…Hai-dijo la matriarca Gremory asustada

Espero su explicación Lord Gremory-dijo Nova

Nova-sama, nosotros no sabíamos que estaba en prisión-dijo Lord Gremory asustado

¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? ¿Por qué mentirle a un dios lleva a un gran castigo?-dijo Nova

Se lo juro, no lo sabíamos-dijo Lord Gremory

Está bien les daré el beneficio de la duda-dijo Nova soltando a Lord Gremory-Pero si descubro que tuvieron que ver en esto no esperare que mi padre despierte y vendré a destruir el inframundo

 ** _Al decir eso, él junto con Daishinkan desaparecieron del lugar dejando a los patriarcas asustados_**

 ** _Prisión de Koshmar_**

 ** _En una enorme torre que parecía sacada de una película de terror se encontraban varios prisioneros, Nova y Daishinkan aparecieron en lo más alto de la torre delante de una celda, en esa celda estaba una hermosa mujer de pelo plateado y ojos grises, su cuerpo era tan sexy y perfecto que cualquier mujer mataría por tenerlo, la mujer estaba encadenada a la pared y tenia algunas cortaduras y moretones en su cuerpo_**

 ** _Nova se acerco a la celda agarrando los barrotes, quito los barrotes con mucha facilidad y se acerco a la mujer_**

Grayfia-dijo Nova

 ** _La mujer solo alzo la mirada y solo pudo ver una imagen borrosa que se comenzó a hacer más visible_**

¿Nova-sama? ¡Nova-sama!-grito sorprendida

Tiempo sin vernos-dijo Nova

Nova-sama ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estas cuidando el Universo?-dijo Grayfia

Es una larga historia pero dime ¿Quién te encerró?-dijo Nova

Sirzechs, me tomo como rehén y quería que le dijera como derrotar al antiguo Lucifer pero me negué, entonces comenzaron a torturarme para que les dijera como derrotar al antiguo Lucifer, como no funciono me pusieron aquí-dijo Grayfia

Ya veo, bien te sacare de aquí-dijo Nova

 ** _Nova fácilmente rompió las esposas y cadenas de Grayfia, ella rápidamente lo abrazo y no pudo evitar llorar_**

Sabía que un día vendrías a salvarme y sacarme de este infierno-dijo Grayfia llorando

Ya, ya no llores-dijo Nova

 ** _Nova la cargo al estilo novia haciéndola sonrojar_**

Mejor dame una sonrisa, me gusta cuando sonríes-dijo Nova sonriendo haciéndola sonrojar más

Aww el amor, usted me hace recordad mucho a su padre Nova-sama-dijo Daishinkan-Igual de romántico con todas sus esposas

Bueno Daishinkan llevamos a casa-dijo Nova

Hai Nova-sama-dijo Daishinkan

 ** _Tras decir eso desaparecieron de la prisión para aparecer en la sala de la casa Hyuoduo donde estaban todos con Irina y Xenovia ya recuperadas gracias a Asia_**

Nova ¿A dónde fuiste y quien es ella?-dijo Mizuki

Estuve en el inframundo y ella es Grayfia, una amiga de mi infancia-dijo Nova

Oh así que esa es la mujer que te gusta papá-dijo Issei haciendo sonrojar a Grayfia

Espera ¿Qué?-dijo Ophis-¿Te gusta otra mujer?

Bueno me sentía algo solo-dijo Nova

Nova-sama ¿En verdad le gusto?-dijo Grayfia

Bueno sí, desde niños me gustaste pero no tenía el valor para decírtelo-dijo Nova-Cuando te lo iba a decir ya no te encontraba, pensé que habías muerto y entonces me enamore de otra mujer y tuve un hijo pero algo me decía que aun seguías viva

¿Tuvo un hijo?-dijo Grayfia sorprendida

Sí es él-dijo Nova señalando a Issei-Es mi hijo Issei, y ella es su madre-dijo señalando a Mizuki-Como ella ya está con otro hombre que la ama pensé que yo también podría conseguir a otra mujer a quien amar

Nova-sama, estaría muy orgullosa ser su mujer-dijo Grayfia

¿Enserio?-dijo Nova y Grayfia asintió-Genial pero antes tengo que resolver un asunto pendiente antes

 ** _Nova recostó a Grayfia en uno de los sofás con mucha delicadeza_**

Asia, curara por favor-dijo Nova

Hai-dijo Asia acercándose a Asia para curarla

Daishinkan, volvamos al inframundo-dijo Nova

A la orden-dijo Daishinkan

 ** _Tras eso los dos desaparecieron del lugar_**

Issei ¿Quién era ese señor?-dijo Irina

Él era mi padre-dijo Issei

¿Qué? Pero no se supone ¿es él?-dijo Irina señalando a Kaito que estaba sentado alado de Mizuki

Es una larga historia, verán…

 ** _Mientras en el inframundo_**

 ** _Sirzechs se encontraba en su oficina con una gran montañas de papeles, estaba trabajando muy duro hasta que Nova y Daishinkan aparecieron, él rápidamente se paró de su asiento y se arrodillo delante de Nova_**

N…No…Nova-sama es un gusto tenerlo aquí-dijo Sirzechs con miedo-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

Vengo a hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante-dijo Nova

S…Si es sobre lo de mi hermana y su hijo yo….

No es sobre eso, es algo que me acabo de enterar-dijo Nova

¿Qué es?-dijo Sirzechs

Sobre ¿Por qué encerraste a Grayfia en Koshmar?-dijo Nova sorprendiendo al pelirrojo

 ** _Cerca de ahí_**

 ** _Un niño pelirrojo se encontraba caminando en los pasillos del castillo, el niño se dirigía a la oficina de Sirzechs, llegando al lugar pudo ver que la puerta estaba algo abierta y echo un vistazo, el niño se sorprendió al ver como Sirzechs están arrodillado y temblando de miedo delante de Nova que tenía su pie en su cabeza_**

 _¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Por qué le hace eso a mi papá?-pensó el niño asustado y molesto a la vez_

 ** _En la oficina_**

¿Y bien?-dijo Nova

Y…Yo…Yo no la metí ahí-dijo Sirzechs con miedo

No mientas-dijo Nova y Sirzechs tembló más de miedo-Justamente hoy fui a liberar a Grayfia, yo soy un dios muy bondadoso pero hay cosas que odio, una de esas es la falta de respeto y que alguien maltrate o insulte a mi familia y amigos

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Nova piso la cabeza de Sirzechs creando un pequeño cráter en el suelo_**

Tu sabias bien que ella mi amiga y aun así te atreviste a torturarla y meterla en prisión-dijo Nova limpiando su bota con el cabello de Sirzechs y antes de tomarlo por la cabeza

 ** _Al levantarlo pudo ver que había sangre saliendo de la frente de Sirzechs_**

¿Acaso creíste que encerrándola nuca me iba a dar cuenta de cómo la maltrataste?-dijo Nova mientras que aplastaba la cabeza del pelirrojo con más fuerza

 **¡CRACK!**

¡AAHHHH!

 ** _En eso las puertas de la oficina de abrieron revelando al pequeño pelirrojo_**

¡Deja a mí papá!-grito el niño corriendo hacia Nova

 ** _Nova simplemente le lanzo una mirada de la cual mando una pequeña onda de choques que golpeo al niño haciendo que callera inconsciente al suelo_**

Basura como tú ni siquiera merece ser destruido por un dios como yo-dijo Nova soltando a Sirzechs-Daishinkan, vámonos

De acuerdo Nova-sama-dijo Daishinkan

 ** _Tras decir eso desaparecieron del lugar dejando a padre e hijo tendidos en el suelo_**

 ** _En el territorio Gremory_**

 ** _Nova y Daishinkan aparecieron en el cielo en uno de los territorios Gremory_**

Nova-sama ¿No destruirá el inframundo?-dijo Daishinkan

No, hay personas que no merecen pagar el castigo de los Gremory-dijo Nova-Solo destruiré este lugar ya es la parte más importante para ellos

Ya veo-dijo Daishinkan

 ** _Nova creó una esfera de Ki del tamaño de un grano de arroz y la dejo caer al suelo_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Donde una vez hubo edificios, árboles, casas y personas ahora había un enorme cráter. Tras eso Daishinnkan y Nova regresaron a la casa Hyuoduo donde Grayfia ya estaba curada_**

¿Fuiste al inframundo por lo que le hicieron a Grayfia?-dijo Ophis

Así que se los contó, sí fui a ver a Sirzechs-dijo Nova

¿Qué le hiciste?-dijo Ophis

Nada, solo algunos golpes y destruí la parte más importante del territorio Gremory-dijo Nova

Disculpe, Nova-sama-dijo Irina

¿Qué pasa niña?-dijo Nova

Me llamo Irina y soy amiga de la infancia de Issei-kun-dijo Irina-Él nos acaba de contar que usted es su verdadero padre y que es un dios y que sabe todo sobre este mundo

Sí estás en lo correcto-dijo Nova

Bueno, también nos dijo que…que…que…

Vamos escúpelo-dijo Nova

Que el dios bíblico está muerto-dijo Irina triste

Oh sí, Elohim murió hace unos años al pelear contra los antiguos Maou, le ofrecí mi ayuda pero el se negó así que murió-dijo Nova-Pero al notar tú cara y la de tu amiga se nota que eran seguidoras de él ¿Verdad?

Sí, hemos pasado toda nuestra vida creyendo en él y entregándole nuestra fe-dijo Xenovia

Ya veo, es una lástima que se enteren de eso de esta forma pero tarde o temprano debían saberlo-dijo Nova-Aunque me sorprende que Michael no se lo haiga dicho esto a los creyentes, de seguro debió temer que ya nadie rezaría por dios

Queríamos preguntarle ¿Si podríamos quedarnos a vivir aquí?-dijo Irina

Por mi está bien, mientras que no me molesten o hagan algo que lo haga-dijo Nova antes de cargar a Grayfia al estilo novia haciéndola sonrojar-Ahora si me disculpan tengo algo que hacer con Grayfia, adiós

 ** _Tras decir eso Nova desapareció junto con Grayfia, Daishinkan regreso al planeta de Zeno mientras que Mizuki les enseño a Irina y a Xenovia sus habitaciones_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Ha pasado desde que Grayfia y Nova comenzaron a hacer una pareja, Grayfia se enamoro profundamente del dios saiyajin a pasar su primera noche de pasión con él, la manera de cómo la hacía sentir bien era gloriosa, Irina y Xenovia comenzaron a asistir a la academia junto con Issei y Asia después que Nova hablara con el director. Irina y Xenovia le tenían un gran odio a Rias y a su nobleza por lo que le hicieron a Issei, cada vez que los veian tenían ganas de sacar sus Excaliburns y matarlos ahí mismo pero Issei les dijo que no valía la pena, que pronto su abuelo despertaría y que él decidiría el destino de ellos_**

 ** _Actualmente era el día de las visitas de los padres en la escuela, Mizuki, Kaito, Nova y Grayfia estaban en el salón de Issei, el profesor les entrego a cada uno plastilina y les dijo_**

Tienen que crear algo con la plastilina, un animal, una persona está bien, una casa también-dijo el profesor-Cualquier imagen en la que estén pensando en éste momento, intente darle forma ¡Adelante!

 ** _Los alumnos comenzaron a darle forma a su plastilina, Issei estaban tan concentrado con los ojos cerrados que no se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando asombrados, abrio los ojos y vio lo que había hecho. Habían hecho la figura de Asia desnuda, eso hizo sonrojar mucho a la rubia_**

Impresionante, tú creación es increíble, está muy bien hecha, tienes talento para esto-dijo el profesor

 ** _En el receso_**

Issei-san ¿Por qué hizo eso?-dijo Asia sonrojada y algo molesta

Bueno la verdad es que desde que lo hicimos no he podido sacarme de mi cabeza tú imagen desnuda Asia-dijo Issei sonrojando más a Asia

No sé de donde habrá sacado mi hijo ese lado pervertido-dijo Nova

¿Y todavía lo preguntas?-dijo Mizuki

¿A qué te refieres? Yo no soy un pervertido-dijo Nova

Sin ofender Nova pero si lo eres-dijo Kaito

Eso no es cierto, Grayfia yo…

Sí-dijo Grayfia

Que crueles son conmigo-dijo Nova deprimido

 ** _De repente vieron como un grupo de chicos corría directo al gimnasio de la escuela, eso les llamo la atención así que fueron al gimnasio. Al llegar pudieron ver a mucha gente que tomaba fotos y se podía ver a una chica vestida de maga, la chica vestía un cosplay de maga, tenía el cabello largo y negro y ojos violetas_**

¡Todos ustedes dispérsense, dispérsense!-grito un chico rubio llegando-¡Hoy es el día de muestra de las clases al público! ¡No hagan alboroto en este lugar!

 ** _Todos los chicos se fueron del gimnasio y en ese momento la maga ve a Nova y rápidamente corre hacia él y se arrodilla ante él_**

Nova-sama, es un gusto tenerlo aquí-dijo la maga

Me da gusto volverte a ver Serafall, se ve que no has cambiado nada-dijo Nova

 ** _En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del gimnasio revelando a Sona, ella al ver a la chica maga arrodillada ante Nova hace lo mismo_**

Si no me equivoco ella es tu hermana ¿Verdad?-dijo Nova viendo a Sona

Hai-dijo Serafall

Es un gran honor conocerlo Nova-sama-dijo Sona

Issei, ella es una amiga tuya ¿Verdad?-dijo Nova

Hai, ella me ayudo un poco cuando Rias y los demás me maltrataban-dijo Issei

Ya veo, te doy las gracias por ayudar a mi hijo, se nota que tú no eres como esa pelirroja-dijo Nova

 ** _En ese momento se volvieron a abrirse las puertas revelando a Rias junto con su nobleza, su padre y Sirzechs, este ultimo tenía una gran herida en la frente, muestra de la golpiza que Nova le dio, ellos al ver a Nova rápidamente se arrodillaron ante él_**

N…No..Nova-sama-dijo Sirzechs temblando del miedo

Es gran honor verlo aquí-dijo Lord Gremory temblando al igual que su hijo

Vaya pero si son los Gremory, ¿Díganme ya aprendieron su lección ustedes dos?-dijo Nova a Sirzechs y a Lord Gremory

H…Hai-dijeron los dos

Bien, ahora Sirzechs quiere que le pidas disculpas a Grayfia por lo que le hiciste-dijo Nova

Yo…Yo lamento hacerte pasar todas esas cosas en el pasado Grayfia-dijo Sirzechs

Para ti a partir de ahora es Grayfia-sama ¿Entendiste?-dijo Nova

Hai-dijo Sirzechs

Ahora vuelve a disculparte pero esta vez hazlo como se debe-dijo Nova

Lamento hacerla pasar todas esas cosas en el pasado Grayfia-sama-dijo Sirzechs

Está bien, estas disculpado-dijo Grayfia

Por cierto, supe que harán una reunión de las tres facciones en la academia en unos días-dijo Nova

Así es Nova-sama-dijo Serafall

He decidido que yo también asistiré a esa reunión-dijo Nova

¡¿EEHHHH?!-Gritaron los demonios sorprendidos

¿Tienen alguna queja?-dijo Nova con una mirada seria

No, no, para nada Nova-sama-dijo Sirzechs nervioso y asustado

Nova-sama, ¿nos podría decir la razón por la cual estará en la reunión?-dijo Serafall

Sencillo, quiero ver a todos los líderes para hablar con ellos-dijo Nova-En especial con Azazel, es con el que más quiero hablar, así que los veré en unos días, adiós

 ** _Tras decir eso Nova y los demás de marcharon del gimnasio y regresaron a la academia_**

 ** _Mientras en el planeta de Zeno_**

 ** _Un hombre de cabello rosa estaba parado del estanque en donde se encontraba Zeff, el hombre llevaba puesto una hombrera de color azul con unos círculos y cuadrados en ella, un pantalón de color verde, botas de combate azules y tenía una cola de mono, el hombre se acerco más al estanque y en ese momento llego Zeno junto con sus guardianes y Daishinkan_**

Sí sabes que es de mala educación venir sin antes avisar ¿Verdad?-dijo Zeno

Lo siento abuelo, es que tenía ganas de ver a papá-dijo el peli rosado

Está bien, se cómo te sientes Gerkin-dijo Zeno

Ya han pasado cien años desde la guerra contra Zaiko y los demonios, mi padre dio lo mejor en la guerra-dijo Gerkin

Pero ya despertara en dos semanas, así que todos ustedes volverán a ser una familia junto con us madres-dijo Daishinkan

Tienes razón-dijo Gerkin

 ** _De repente la maquina comenzó a sonar y vieron como las heridas de Zeff se cerraban y sanaban rápidamente. Gerkin se acerco a la maquina y vio algo que lo sorprendió_**

¿Qué pasa Gerkin?-dijo Zeno

Mi padre despertara en cinco días-dijo Gerkin

 ** _Eso dejo sorprendidos a todos, Zeff despertara en cinco días y el destino del planeta tierra del quinto Universo correrá en peligro en esos seis días_**

 ** _FIN_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5_**

 ** _Planeta de Zeno_**

 ** _Nova se había transportado al planeta de su abuela con la ayuda de Daishinkan que fue al planeta tierra para darle una gran noticia, cuando llegaron no vieron a su vuelo ni a sus guardianes solo a Gerkin_**

Gerkin, ¿Dónde está el abuelo y cuál es esa noticia?-dijo Nova

El abuelo fue a arreglar un asunto con los dioses destructores del sexto y séptimo universo-dijo Gerkin

Ya veo, ¿Y cuál es la noticia?-dijo Nova

Nuestro padre despertara en cuatro días-dijo Gerkin

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuatro días?!-grito Nova muy sorprendido

Sí, sus heridas se están curando rápidamente, no era menos lo que esperaba de Zeff-sama-dijo Daikinshan

¿Los demás lo saben?-dijo Nova

No, de hecho los estoy esperando para decirles la noticia-dijo Gerkin

Ya veo, bueno me retiro tengo algo importante que hacer-dijo Nova-Daishinkan, por favor

Claro Nova-sama-dijo Daishinkan

 ** _Nova puso su mano en el hombro de Daishinkan y rápidamente se tele transportaron a la casa Hyuoduo donde se encontraban Mizuki, Kaito, Grayfia y Ophis_**

¿Y bien? ¿Cuál era la noticia?-dijo Ophis

Papá despertara en cuatro días-dijo Nova sorprendiendo a todos

¿Cómo en cuatro días? Se suponía que despertaría en dos semanas-dijo Ophis

Al parecer sus heridas se están curando a gran velocidad-dijo Nova

 _Debo encontrar la manera de disolver la organización del caos ahora-pensó Ophis_

 ** _Mientras con Issei_**

 ** _Issei, Asia, Irina y Xenovia se encontraban caminando hacia la academia y cuando estaban llegando a la entrada, Issei podía sentís como su brazo izquierdo comenzó a arder, enfrente de ellos estaba una chica sexy de cabello plateado_**

Es una buena escuela-dijo la chica

¿Quién eres?-dijo Issei

Pero que modales, soy Valery, el Hakuryuko, es la segunda vez que nos encontramos Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyuoduo-dijo la chica acercándose a él-No cabe duda que expulsas un enorme poder que supera a cualquiera

Es debido al entrenamiento que tuve con mi padre-dijo Issei

Sí se quien es tu padre, es el hijo de Ophis-dijo Valery

¿A qué has venido?-dijo Issei

Solo quería ver a mi rival y al parecer me toco uno bueno-dijo Valery-Oye no te gustaría venir conmigo

¿Perdón?-dijo Issei

Yo soy más sexy que estas chicas-dijo Valery haciendo enfurecer a Asia, Irina y Xenovia-Te podía hacer pasar un buen rato ¿Qué dices?

Aunque la propuesta es tentadora debo rechazarla, yo ya tengo a alguien que amo-dijo Issei

Es una pena, pero bien nos vemos en la reunión-dijo Valery antes de desaparecer

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Issei, Asia, Irina y Xenovia se encontraban en su salón, la campana había sonado indicando el receso, los cuatro estaban por salir pero Rias apareció en la puerta_**

¿Qué quieres Gremory?-dijo Issei fríamente

Y…Yo…Yo quería pedirte un favor-dijo Rias muy asustada

¿Eh?-dijo Issei confundido

 ** _Después-Club del ocultismo_**

 ** _Rias le había pedido a Issei que la ayudara a hacer que su alfil saliera del club ya que ella no podía_**

¿Solo tengo hacer que salga?-dijo Issei

Sí-dijo RIas

Bien, pero este será el único favor que les hare-dijo Issei

 ** _Rias y el resto salieron del club dejando a Issei solo con el alfil de Rias, Issei se acerco a una caja de cartón que estaba en uno de los sillones del club_**

Te llamas Godiva ¿Verdad?-dijo Issei

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo una voz de chica viniendo de la caja

Yo soy Issei Hyuoduo, ex peón de Gremory-dijo Issei

¿Eres un ex miembro de la nobleza de Buchou?-dijo Godiva

Sí, lo deje por una buena razón-dijo Issei

¿Cuál? Cuéntame-dijo Godiva

Pues, todo comenzó cuando…..

 ** _Así Issei comenzó a decirle a Godiva de cómo intento salvar a Rias del matrimonio con Riser y como al fallar, ella y los demás lo torturaron día tras día sin piedad. Godiva quedo totalmente sorprendida al saber eso de su ama, ahora le tenía miedo, pero Issei le dijo que aun así el lo soporto hasta que conoció a su verdadero padre que lo entreno hasta tener increíbles poderes que nadie alcanzaría sin importar que tanto entrenaran, todo lo que Issei le había le dio los ánimos para salir de la caja haciendo que Issei veo su hermoso cabello rubio y ojos rojos, ella era una loli rubia_**

Issei-senpai ¿En verdad Buchou le hizo todo eso?-dijo Godiva

Sí pero creo que le debo dar las gracias-dijo Issei

¿Eh?-dijo Godvia confundida

Gracias a eso pude liberar mis verdaderos poderes, si no hubiera pasado eso, de seguro seguiría siendo un débil pervertido-dijo Issei

Ya veo, Issei-senpai quiero volverme más fuerte-dijo Godiva-¿Me ayudaría?

Claro, te ayudare-dijo Issei sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar a la rubia

 ** _Los dos salieron del club y les dijeron que Godiva comenzaría a entrenar con Issei, Godiva evito hablar con Rias o el resto del club el tiempo que le restaban las clases y eso confundió a sus compañeros. Cuando las clases terminaron Issei comenzó a entrenar a Godiva en el pequeño bosque que se encontraba en la academia, él lanzaba pelotas de tenis a Godiva para que esta las congelara en el tiempo, ella congelo algunas pero otras las tuvo que esquivar o fue golpeada por estas_**

 ** _Así pasaron por unas cuantas horas hasta que Godiva había mejorando rápidamente, podía congelar la mayoría de las pelotas aunque en ocasiones congelaba el brazo de Issei y comenzaba a llorar y a pedir disculpas pero Issei le decía que no importaba y que siguiera con el entrenamiento_**

 ** _Mientras en el planeta de Zeno_**

 ** _Gerkin le había decido a todos sus hermanos la noticia que su padre despertaría en cuatro días, estaba a punto de irse pero en eso llego su abuelo junto con sus guardianes_**

Oh abuelo, al fin llegar ¿Cómo te fue?-dijo Gerkin

Bien, me divertí mucho ver el torneo que esos dos organizaron-dijo Zeno

¿Torneo? ¿Organizaron un torneo?-dijo Gerkin

Sí y fue muy divertido, incluso conocí a alguien muy divertido y se parece un poco a la actitud de tu padre-dijo Zeno

¿Enserio?-dijo Gerkin

Sí y además de eso se me ocurrió una gran idea-dijo Zeno

¿Y cuál es esa gran idea abuelo?-dijo Gerkin

Voy a hacer un torneo de artes marciales entre los doce Universos-dijo Zeno

¡¿QUÉ?!

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Las clases habían terminado y era la hora de la reunión entre los líderes de las facciones que se realizarían en la academia, Issei junto con Asia, Irina y Xenovia entraron en la sala de convenciones donde se encontraron con Sirzechs que era acompañado por su hermana y su nobleza a excepción de Koneko y Godiva que se habían quedado en el club ya que Godiva aun no sabía controlar del todo su poder, Serafall que era acompañada por Sona y su nobleza. De parte de los ángeles estab un hombre rubio con una aureola arriba de su cabeza, era Michael, el actual líder de los ángeles que venía acompañado por dos ángeles. Y de parte de los caídos se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro con las puntas de adelanta de color rubio, era Azazel y estaba acompañado por Valery que al ver a Issei le guiño un ojo_**

 ** _Segundos después que llegara Issei junto con las chicas, apareció Nova acompañado por Grayfia y su madre, los líderes junto con sus acompañantes hicieron una reverencia ante él_**

Es un gusto tenerlo aquí, Nova-sama-dijeron los lideres y sus acompañantes

Bien, empecemos con esto-dijo Nova sentándose-Quiero dejar de lado el tema de Kokabiel, eso no me importa, quería hablar con alguien y ese alguien eres tú Azazel-dijo señalando al caído

¿Y…Y de que quiere hablar Nova-sama?-dijo Azazel algo nervioso

Es sobre tu trabajo como líder de la facción de los caídos, estoy consciente de que no es un trabajo fácil pero debes estar más al pendiente de tus subordinados-dijo Nova-Uno casi destruye esta academia y otro mato a mi hijo-dijo Nova muy serio asustando al caído

Vera Nova-sama yo….

Silencio-dijo Nova y Azazel se quedo callado-Gracias a ese incidente mi hijo formo parte de una nobleza donde lo maltrataron como basura y todo porque un caído lo asesino

N…No…Nova-sama, en verdad lamento lo sucedido con su hijo-dijo Azazel nervioso

Solo te daré una advertencia Azazel, si no tomas tu puesto más enserio, tendré que buscar otro líder para los caídos-dijo Nova

Lo entiendo Nova-sama-dijo Azazel

Bien ya con eso arreglado ahora el asunto Gremory-dijo Nova volteando a ver a los Gremory

Hai-dijo Sirzechs asustado

Espero que ya tengan lista su disculpa, ya que mi padre despertara en tres días-dijo Nova

 ** _Eso dejo a todos en shock, Zeff el rey de los universos despertaría en tres días y decidiría si el inframundo del quinto universo seguiría existiendo o lo destruiría_**

¿El abuelo despertara en tres días?-dijo Issei sorprendido

Sí, sus heridas por fin se están curando totalmente-dijo Nova-Pero bueno dejando eso a un lado quería hablar sobr…

 ** _De repente todo se paró, Issei noto la sensación que tenía cuando entrenaba con Godiva y lo "congelaba" durante el entrenamiento, cuando se fijo bien en la habitación observo que algo había cambiado, Michael miraba por la ventana, Sirzechs y Azael conversaban, Valery, Xenovia, Irina, y Asia se movían buscando mejor comodidad pero Issei escucho como su padre discutía con su abuela y los volteo a ver_**

¿Cómo que creaste una organización terrorista?-dijo Nova

Bueno es que yo….

Madre eso es lo más estúpido que podías haber hecho-dijo Nova

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Ophis le dio tremenda cachetada al dios dejándole la mejilla roja y haciendo que este se sobara_**

No me hables así que soy tu madre-dijo Ophis-No por que seas una del las personas más poderosas de los doce universos te da el derecho de hablarle así a tu madre

Ok admito que me pase-dijo Nova-Pero ¿Por qué creaste ese grupo terrorista?

Bueno la cree para regresar a la brecha dimensionar ya que Rojo me hecho de ella-dijo Ophis

¿Esa lagartija te hizo eso?-dijo Nova enojado

Sí, cree la organización del caos para vencerlo y tomar la brecha para mí pero cuando dijiste que tú padre despertaría pronto, tenía que buscar la forma de deshacerla antes que se despertara y que se enojara conmigo-dijo Ophis

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podía ir con ese lagarto y reclamar tú lugar-dijo Nova

Losé pero quería hacerlo por mi misma ya que tú padre ya me había ayudado demasiado en el pasado y quería hacer algo por mi misma-dijo Ophis

Perdón por interrumpir, pero ¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Issei

Atamos siendo atacados por unos terroristas del grupo que creo tú abuela-dijo Nova

¿La abuela tiene un grupo terrorista?-dijo Issei

Larga historia para después, lo que ahora debemos hacer es recuperar a esa chica vampira y hacer que controle su poder-dijo Nova

Nova-sama si me permite, tengo la solución al problema-dijo Azazel sacando una pulsera de su bolsillo-Esta pulsera tiene el poder de controlar un Sacred Gear en algún grado, solo debemos ponérsela a la chica vampira y así podrá controlar su poder

Ya veo, iré por ella y la traeré aquí-dijo Nova

Espera padre, yo iré-dijo Issei

Ok, pero debes apresurarte-dijo Nova

De acuerdo-dijo Issei

 ** _Tras decir eso Issei desapareció por unos segundos para luego aparecer con Godiva y Koneko en sus brazos, Issei soltó bruscamente a Koneko mientras bajo a Godiva con delicadeza_**

Nada mal Issei, pero te tardaste dos segundos, sigues lento-dijo Nova

Rayos-dijo Issei

 ** _Nova le puso a Godiva el brazalete que le dio Azazel y esta comenzó a controlar mejor su poder, de la nada apareció un círculo mágico que todos conocían, del círculo salió una hermosa mujer de piel morena que usaba gafas y de cabello castaño y largo. La mujer estaba sonriendo arrogantemente pero al ver a Ophis y a Nova su sonrisa se fue y rápidamente se arrodillo ante Nova_**

N…No…Nova-sama, no esperaba verlo aquí-dijo la chica nerviosa y asustada

Vaya pero si es Cattleya, descendiente del Maou Levithan original-dijo Nova

¿A que debemos su visita?-dijo Cattleya aun asustada

Solo venia a la reunión de las facciones pero fue interrumpida por ustedes-dijo Nova

L…L...Lo sentimos pero fueron órdenes de su madre-dijo Cattleya-Tratamos de crear un mundo donde ya no existan los nuevos Maou

Con que es eso, madre explícale-dijo Nova

Cattleya, quiero que detengas el ataque-dijo Ophis

¿Qué?-dijo Cattleya sorprendida

He decidido deshacer la organización del caos, ya que mi esposo despertara pronto y no quiero que vea esto-dijo Ophis

Pero Ophis-sama…

¿Acaso estas retando a mi madre?-dijo Nova mirándola seriamente asustándola

N…N…No Nova-sama, enseguida detendremos el ataque-dijo Cattleya asustada

 ** _En eso ella dio la orden de retirada y todos los magos que estaban atacando la academia desaparecieron_**

Me retiro Nova-sama-dijo Cattleya

No tan rápido, quiero que le digas a toda la organización que la quiero ver para hablar el día de mañana-dijo Nova

Hai-dijo Cattleya antes de desaparecer

Qué planeta tan problemático

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver atrás y se sorprendieron al ver a Zeno junto con sus guardianes, todos los líderes junto con sus acompañantes que no estaban congelados, se arrodillaron ante él_**

Zeno-sama-dijo Azazel

Es un gusto tenerlo aquí-dijo Michael

Abuelo ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Nova acercándose a su abuelo

Venía a decirte que se me ha ocurrido una gran idea que de seguro tu padre apoyara cuando despierte-dijo Zeno

¿Así? ¿Cuál es esa gran idea?-dijo Nova

Organizar un torneo de artes marciales entre los doce universos-dijo Zeno

¡¿QUÉ?!

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, le quería decir que hace mucho que he querido hacer un Fic llamado "El saiyajin legendario y la sacerdotisa" un crossover de dragon ball y DxD con Akeno y un personaje Oc como protagonistas, aquí les daré un resumen de la historia:_**

 ** _"Frost ha decidido destruir el planeta Sadara al saber que ya no necesita más a los saiyajins para sus fraudes y aparte porque se enterró que un bebe había nacido con un poder de diez mil que sería una amenaza en el futuro. Así que destruye el planeta Sadara pero no se dio cuenta que ese bebe saiyajin había sido enviando en una nave al planeta tierra donde es encontrado por Shuri y Baraquiel que lo crearían como si fuera su hijo junto su otra hija llamada Akeno"_**

 ** _Déjenme en los comentarios si quieres que haga ese fic, eso sería todo. Hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

 ** _Después del ataque terrorista y que descongelaran a los demás, Nova y su familia regresaron a la casa Hyuoduo para hablar sobre el torneo que organizara su abuelo_**

¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso abuelo?-dijo Nova a su abuelo

Cuando fui a arreglar unas cosas con los dioses del séptimo y sexto universo, vi que habían organizado un torneo de artes marciales-dijo Zeno-Me divertí mucho ver los combates, así que decidí organizar uno

Ya veo, ¿Cuáles serán las reglas del torneo?-dijo Nova

Mmm, aun no las decido pero en cada universo participaran diez personas-dijo Zeno

Diez personas ¿Eh?, serán muchas-dijo Nova

De hecho también vine para que hagan un equipo-dijo Zeno

Entiendo, quiere que Issei forme en el equipo del quinto universo-dijo Nova

No, lo que quiero que Issei haga un equipo que nos represente a nosotros-dijo Zeno

¿Un equipo aparte que el del quinto universo?-dijo Nova

Sí, tal vez puedan hacer un equipo con el hijo de tu hermano Tora-dijo Zeno

¿Qué? Tora tuvo un hijo?-dijo Nova sorprendido

Sí, y al igual de Issei es poseedor de un dragón celestial, es el poseedor de Albión-dijo Zeno

Sera interesante conocer a ese chico-dijo Nova

Bueno, eso es todo, los veo en tres días-dijo Zeno

 ** _Tras decir eso Zeno desapareció junto con sus guardianes_**

Issei, a partir que tu abuelo despierte entrenaremos-dijo Nova

Ok papá-dijo Issei

Madre, los chicos de tú organización ¿Son fuertes?-dijo Nova a Ophis

Bueno diría que tienen un buen nivel de pelea ¿Qué estas tramando Nova?-dijo Ophis

Ya lo veras-dijo Nova

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Nova, Issei y Ophis estaban en el patio trasero de la casa Hyuoduo esperando que la organización de Ophis llegara, en cuestión de segundos un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió Cattleya junto con un montón de demonios que rápidamente se arrodillaron ante Nova_**

¡Es un gusto verlo! ¡Nova-sama!-gritaron todos

Bien, me da gusto conocer la organización de mi madre-dijo Nova-Verán, los junte a todos para decirles que la organización se separa, se termino

Lo entendemos Nova-sama-dijo Cattleya

Pero supe por mi madre que hay gente fuerte en su organización, quiero que pasen al frente Kuroka, Bikou, Le fay y Arthur-dijo Nova

 ** _Al decir esos nombres, cuatro personas pasaron enfrente, una era una chica hermosa de cabello negro que usaba un kimono y tenia orejas y dos colas de gato, dos eran chicos, uno era pelinegro que llevaba una armadura china antigua, el otro chico era rubio y usaba gafas y la última persona era una chica rubia que vestía ropa de maga_**

Así que son ustedes-dijo Nova

¿Pa…Para que nos necesita Nova-sama?-dijo Kuroka

Muy simple, mi abuelo organizara un torneo entre los doce universos y necesitamos formar un equipo-dijo Nova-Y ya que mi madre me dijo que había gente fuerte en su organización pensé en ustedes para conformarlo

¿Pelearemos con gente de otros universos?-dijo Arthur

Así es, el equipo debe tener a diez personas y con ustedes ya son cinco contando a mi hijo que será el líder-dijo Nova

¡Esperen!

 ** _Valery apareció de la nada y se acerco a Nova_**

Yo también quiero participar-dijo Valery

Mmm…la poseedora de Albión, será un buen elemento en el equipo pero ¿podrás llevarte bien con mi hijo?-dijo Nova-Ustedes están destinados a pelear

No tengo problema en hacer equipo con él mientras pelee con gente fuerte-dijo Valery

Me gusta esa actitud, Issei tal vez ella sea una buena pareja para ti-dijo Nova

Papá ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-dijo Issei sonrojado

Bueno teniendo sangre saiyajin no me sorprendería que tengas a varias mujeres, además ¿No era tu sueño tener un harem?-dijo Nova

A mí no me importaría formar parte de su harem-dijo Valery acercándose a Issei –Me gustan los hombres fuertes y valientes-dijo abrazándolo y recargando sus pechos en él

Yo…yo….

Bueno dejando eso a un lado-dijo Nova agarrando a Valery y apartándolo de Issei-Aun no se a dado una fecha para saber cuándo comenzara el torneo, así que los entrenara para que den una buena impresión a mí padre y a mi abuelo en el torneo, el entrenamiento comenzara después que mi padre despierte, así que por el momento quiero que descansen

Hai, Nova-sama-dijeron los cinco

Bien, ahora váyanse-dijo Nova

 ** _Tras decir eso toda la organización desapareció, Valery se acerco a Issei y le dio un beso en los labios dejándolo en shock_**

Nos vemos guapo-dijo Valery guiñándole un ojo para luego desaparecer

Iseei, entremos a la casa-dijo Nova

Sí papá-dijo Issei

 ** _Dos días después_**

 ** _Por fin era el día, Zeff despertaría después de cien años. Nova, Issei y Ophis se estaban preparando para ir al planeta de Zeno mientras que los demás se quedarían en la casa. Cuando estaban listo tomaran a Nova de las manos para luego desaparecer_**

 ** _En cuestión de segundos aparecieron en el planeta de Zeno donde Daishinkan los estaba esperando_**

Qué bueno que ya haiga llegado Nova-sama, sus hermanos están adentro esperándolo-dijo Daishinkan

¿Todos están adentro?-dijo Nova

Sí, sus veinticuatro hermanos están adentro-dijo Daishinkan

¿Qué? ¿Veinticuatro hermanos?-dijo Issei sorprendido

Tú abuelo tienen un harem ¿Recuerdas?-dijo Ophis

Sí pero nunca pensé que tuviera tantos hijos-dijo Issei

Bueno dejemos eso para después y entremos-dijo Nova

Síganme-dijo Daishinkan

 ** _Entraron al castillo para ser tele transportados al lugar donde estaba Zeff. Ahí había varias personas que llamaron la atención de Issei, todos al igual que él y su padre tenían colas de mono, había catorce hombres y siete mujeres que vestían ropas parecida a la de su padre y tenían cola al igual que él y su padre._**

 ** _De los catorce hombres se encontraba Gerkin que era acompañado por dos hombres, uno era pelinegro y de piel morena, el otro tenía el cabello gris y tenia orejas parecidas a los de un duende y tenía unos aretes en ellos. El de cabello negro se llamaba Zorn y del cabello gris se llamaba Ginsaru ellos pertenecían al universo siete y tenían seis mil años de edad. A su lado había un hombre de cabello blanco y de piel celeste que era acompañado por una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, el hombre se llamaba Daiko y la mujer Sharotto, ellos pertenecían al universo seis y tenían la misma edad que Gerkin, Ginsaru y Zorn_**

 ** _Issei miro a otro lado y vio a dos hombres, uno era pelirrojo y el otro era pelinegro con la parte de delante de color negro, el pelirrojo se llamaba Ichigo y el rubio Nikko. Los dos tenían la edad de cinco mil años y ambos pertenecían al universo cuatro. Pero Issei vio que dos castaños que estaban junto a ellos, uno era hombre y la otra era una hermosa mujer, ellos eran los gemelos Serori y Negi. Negi era el hombre y Sarori era la mujer, los dos pertenecían al universo nueve y tenían la misma edad que Ichigo y Nikko_**

 ** _El castaño volvió a mirar a otro lado y vio a dos s hermosas mujeres y a un hombre, una era peli rosa, otra era pelinegra con mechones rubios y el hombre era pelinegro con mechones azules. El nombre de la peli rosa era Sakura, de la pelinegra era Fasha y del hombre era Nasu. Los tres eran del universo dos y tenían la misma edad de cuatro mil años. Junto a ellos estaba un hombre pelinegro con el cabello muy largo que le llegaba a los hombros y a una hermosa mujer de cabello morado, el nombre del hombre era Kyuri y de la mujer era Suika, los dos pertenecían al universo once y tenían la misma edad que Sakura, Fasha y Nasu_**

 ** _Issei volví a mirar a otro lado y vio a dos hombres de piel blanca que tenían pequeños cuernos en sus frentes y eran pelinegros. Ellos eran Hagoromo y Hamura, ellos a diferencia dl resto no tenían cola, los dos pertenecían al universo tres y tenían tres mil años de edad. Junto a estaban dos hombres, uno pelirrojo y otro pelinegro, el pelirrojo se llamaba Ringo y el pelinegro Nasu, ellos a diferencia de Hagoromo y Hamura si tenían cola, ellos pertenecían al universo diez y tenían la misma edad que Hagoromo y Hamura_**

 ** _Issei miro a otro lado y vio a una hermosa mujer pelinegra de cabello largo que le llegaba hasta su espalda, ella era Tomoro perteneciente del universo uno, junto a ella se encontraba otra hermosa mujer de cabello negro solo que está lo tenía corto, su nombre Nessa perteneciente del universo doce, ella al igual que Tomoro tenía la edad de dos mil años_**

 ** _Issei volteo a otro lado y su brazo izquierdo por una razón comenzó a arder, pudo ver a un hombre pelinegro con la parte de delante color rojo que tenía su cabello hasta su espalda, era Tora, el era perteneciente del universo ocho, junto a él s encontraba un chico de cabello gris que vestía una chaqueta de cuero, unos jeans que le hacían juego y unas botas de combate de color negro_**

[Compañero, presiento el poder de Albíon]-dijo Ddraig

 _Lo sé Ddraig, mi brazo comenzó a arderme desde hace poco-dijo Issei mentalmente_

 ** _Tora miro a Nova y fue donde estaba_**

Vaya por fin llegas, eras el único que faltaba-dijo Tora

No me moleste Tora-dijo Nova

Vaya parece que no está de humor-dijo Tora antes de ver a Issei-Así que este es tú hijo

Sí, él es Issei, es poseedor de Ddraig-dijo Nova-Pero puedo ver que también trajiste a tú hijo-dijo mirando al chico de cabello gris

Así es, Valí ven-dijo Tora

 ** _El chico se acerco en donde estaban Tora y Nova_**

¿Qué sucede papá?-dijo Valí

Hijo déjame presentarte a tú tío Nova, él pertenece al quinto universo-dijo Tora

Mucho gusto-dijo Valí

El placer es mío-dijo Nova

Y él es Issei, tú primo y poseedor de Ddraig-dijo Tora

Ya veo, se que eres fuerte pero ¿En realidad lo eres?-dijo Valí

¿Quieres que lo comprobemos?-dijo Issei de modo desafiante

Me gusta esa actitud-dijo Valí

 ** _Los dos se miraron de forma desafiante y ambos comenzaron a expulsar su poder pero fueron detenidos por sus padres que los separaron y los llevaron a lugares separados_**

No puedes iniciar una pelea aquí Valí y lo sabes bien-dijo Tora

Solo quería ver su nivel de pelea-dijo Valí

 ** _Mientras con Nova e Issei_**

En este lugar está prohibido pelear Issei, así que procura no hacerlo-dijo Nova

Lo siento papá-dijo Issei

No debe de sorprenderte que tenga ganas de luchar Nova, después de todo es un saiyajin-dijo Ophis-Además como ese chico pose a Albión su rivalidad es doble

Eso lo entiendo-dijo Nova

Ophis-san, las demás chicas están en la otra habitación ¿Quiere que la lleve?-dijo Daishinkan

Claro, me gustaría volverlas a ver-dijo Ophis

 ** _Tras decir eso Ophis y Daishinkan desaparecieron del lugar_**

Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tardara papá en despertar?-dijo Nova llamando la atención de sus hermanos

Solo tienes que ver ese reloj Nova-dijo Gerkin señalando la maquina en donde estaba su padre

 ** _En la maquina en donde estaba Zeff habia un reloj con una cuenta regresiva, en el reloj estaba: 30:50 y disminuyendo_**

Así que en media hora, habrá que esperar-dijo Nova

 ** _Mientras con Ophis_**

 ** _Daishinkan tele transporto a Ophis a una habitación donde se encontraban dieciocho mujeres que pertenecían a diversos universos, ellas eran las esposas de Zeff_**

 ** _Por parte del universo uno se encontraba una hermosa mujer pelinegra con el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda, sus ojos eran azules y llevaba un vestido d color rojo, su nombre era Oragon D. Akane, ella estaba alado de una hermosa pelinegra que tenía el cabello corto, su nombre era Draco D. Asuka perteneciente del universo doce, las dos eran las ante penúltimas esposas de Zeff_**

 ** _Por parte del universo dos se encontraban tres hermosas mujeres, una era peli rosa que tenía unas hermosas alas de ángel, otra era rubio y tenía los pechos más grandes que la chica peli rosa, y la ultima era peli azul, y a diferencia de las otras era una loli, ellas eran Ikaros, Astrea y Nymph. Junto a ellas se encontraban dos chicas, una era una loli de cabello largo y de color verde claro, la otra era pelinegra con un hermoso cuerpo y de ojos azules, ellas eran Chaos y Zeta, ellas eran del universo once y junto con Ikaros, Astrea y Nymph eran Angeloids y compartían el puesto número cuatro de las esposas de Zeff_**

 ** _Del universo tres se encontraba una hermosa mujer de piel blanca con un cabello muy largo y de color blanco, de su cabeza salían dos cuernos, sus ojos eran blancos, sus cejas eran cortas y finas, llevaba un lápiz labial rojo en sus labios y tenia las uñas muy largas, la mujer vestía un kimono blanco con diseño de rayas. Ella era Kaguya Otsutsuki. A la de ella estaban dos hermosas mujeres, una era pelinegra de cabello largo y la otra era pelirroja que también tenía el cabello largo, la pelinegra era Mikoto Uchiha y la pelirroja era Kushina Usumaki que pertenecían al universo diez, las dos compartían el tercer lugar como esposas de Zeff_**

 ** _Del universo cuatro una hermosa mujer pelirroja que vestía una blusa que iniciaba en su cuello y terminaba arriba en su ombligo que se encontraba abierta en el centro por lo que deja ver parte de sus grandes pechos y de su abdomen, llevaba una falda bastante reveladora, ella era Irene Belserion, ella estaba junto con una loli rubia que usaba un vestido blanco que se llamaba Marvis Vermilion. Las dos estaban alado de una hermosa mujer castaña llama da Zera que provenía del universo nueve, las tres ocupaban el segundo lugar como esposas de Zeff_**

 ** _Por parte del universo siete se encontraban tres hermosas mujeres, una era peli rosa y de cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda, otra era de cabello plateado y tenía orejas como duendes y la otra era una loli de piel morena y de cabello negro y largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda, ellas eran Layla, Shin y Nemesis, a su lado se encontraba una hermosa pelinegra de cabello negro, ella era Kiara una saiyajin del universo seis, ella junto con Layla, Shin y Nemesis eran las primeras esposas de Zeff_**

 ** _Y por último el universo ocho, se encontraba una linda y hermosa loli de cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda y de color rojo. Ella era Red una diosa dragona del universo ocho, ella al igual que Ophis eran las ultimas esposas de Zeff_**

Vaya miren quien acaba de llegar-dijo Red acercándose a Ophis-Tiempo sin verte Ophis

Hola Red-dijo Ophis

Las dejare solas para que hablen, vendré por ustedes cuando Zeff-sama este por despertar-dijo Daishinkan

 ** _Al decir eso se fue del lugar dejando a todas las mujeres solas_**

Cuéntanos Ophis ¿Qué has hecho en tu mundo?-dijo Kushina

Bueno han pasado muchas cosas alocadas últimamente-dijo Ophis

Cuéntanoslo, tenemos tiempo-dijo Red

Bueno, lo que ha pasado en mi mundo es que….

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _El tiempo había avanzado muy rápido, en el reloj en donde estaba la maquina decía que solo faltaban quince segundos para que Zeff saliera, todos se reunieron para recibir a Zeff, Cada esposa de Zeff estaba con sus hijos, Zeno-sama estaba acompañado por sus guardias y por Daishiinkan. El reloj llego a los diez segundos e iba bajando_**

 ** _"10"_**

 ** _"9"_**

 ** _"8"_**

 ** _"7"_**

¿Qué hará el abuelo cuando despierte?-dijo Issei

 ** _"6"_**

No lo sé pero lo más probable es que vaya a nuestro planeta a arreglar el asunto con los Gremory-dijo Nova

 ** _"5"_**

¿Destruirá el planeta o el universo?-dijo Issei

 ** _"4"_**

Yo creo que solo la tierra ya que el universo tiene a gente muy poderosa-dijo Nova

 ** _"3"_**

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Issei

 ** _"2"_**

Luego te lo explicare-dijo Nova

 ** _"1"_**

 **¡BIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP!**

 ** _La maquina soltó un fuerte sonido indicando que el proceso de curación había terminado, el agua del estanque se comenzó a vaciar, todos se acercaron a ver a Zeff y este seguía con los ojos cerrados_**

¿Están seguros que el proceso s termino bien?-dijo Nova

Claro, sino no hubiera vaciado el agua-dijo Gerkin

 ** _Todos se acercaron un poco más a Zeff y de repente este abrió los ojos de golpe_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Zeff soltó una gran onda de Ki que sacudió no solo el lugar sino a los doce Universos por su gran poder, Daishinkan por suerte creó un campo de energía alrededor de todos para protegerlos, Issei y Valí se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos por tal poder que parecía no tener fin_**

 ** _Zeff salió de la maquina y miro a toda su familia, Zeno se acerco a él y le sonrió_**

Bienvenido de vuelta, hijo-dijo Zeno

Me da gusto volverte a ver papá-dijo Zeff

 ** _Los dos se dieron un abrazo lleno de ternura, a los demás les conmovió ver ese tierno momento de padre e hijo, los dos rompieron el abrazo y Zeff se dirigió con sus hijos_**

Hijos, su padre está de vuelta-dijo Zeff-Por fin retomare el puesto como Rey de todo

 ** _FIN_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

 ** _Zeff había despertado después de cien largos años, toda su familia se encontraba feliz_**

¡Zeff!-gritaron todas sus esposas lanzándose a él

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Todas derribaron al saiyajin al suelo y le comenzaron a dar besos sin parar_**

Chicas…cálmense…por favor-dijo Zeff tras besos

No nos pidas eso-dijo Irine

Has estado en esa máquina por cien años-dijo Mikoto

Así que…¡Vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido!-gritaron todas

 ** _Todas siguieron besando al saiyajin hasta que Daishinkan separo a todas de Zeff_**

Señoras, Zeff-sama ha despertado después de recuperarse de unas heridas letales, es mejor darle su espacio-dijo Daishinkan

Ok-dijeron las esposas de Zeff

Muchas gracias Daishinkan-dijo Zeff

No fue nada Zeff-sama-dijo Daishinkan

 ** _Zeff miro a Nova que estaba con Issei, él se acerco a ellos y miro a Issei_**

Tú eres mi nieto ¿Verdad?-dijo Zeff

Sí-dijo Issei

Estoy enterado lo que sucedió entre tú y el grupo Gremory-dijo Zeff-Quiero ir en este momento al inframundo del universo cinco para arreglar las cosas

Pero Zeff, teníamos planeado darte un gran banquete-dijo Red

No me tardare mucho-dijo Zeff antes de mirar a Ophis- También tenemos que hablar sobre esa brigada tuya

De acuerdo-dijo Ophis

Nos vamos ahora-dijo Zeff

 ** _Al decir eso, los tres desaparecieron del lugar_**

 ** _Mientras en el inframundo del universo cinco_**

 ** _Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _En el gran comedor del castillo se encontraban varios meseros que estaban arreglando la mesa para la llegada de Zeff, todos los chef del castillo salieron de la cocina con varios caritos llenos de comida. Los Gremory estaban sumamente nerviosos y asustados por la visita de Zeff, en verdad esperaban que Zeff les perdone con el banquete_**

¿Creen que de resultado?-dijo Sirzechs

Eso espero-dijo Lord Gremory

Rias, espero que no arruines esto-dijo Lady Gremory mirando a su hija-Más te vale pedirle disculpas a Zeff-sama y a Issei-kun

De acuerdo madre-dijo Rias

 ** _En ese momento Zeff, Nova e Issei aparecieron en el comedor, todos los que estaban en la habitación se arrodillaron rápidamente ante Zeff_**

Zeff-sama, es un enorme honor tenerlo aquí-dijo Lord Gremory

Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que vine a este lugar, veo que todo ha cambiado-dijo Zeff mientras veía a su alrededor-Pero dejare eso a un lado, vine a resolver el problema que hubo con mi nieto, así que quiero explicaciones ahora

Bueno Zeff-sama, sabemos que nuestra hija maltrato a su nieto y….

¿Maltrato? Más bien torturo-dijo Zeff-Hablen con la verdad o tendré que borrarlo

 ** _Eso hizo poner más nerviosos y asustados a los Gremory_**

Sí, nuestra hija torturo cruelmente a su nieto-dijo Lady Gremory

Muy bien, ahora tú-dijo Zeff señalando a Rias-¿Por qué torturaste así a mí nieto? ¿Fue porque no te salvo de tu compromiso aun cuando ese no era su deber sino tuyo?

Bueno yo…yo…yo-Rias no tenía que decir estaba muy nerviosa y asustada

Nova, sino me equivoco hubo un Phoenix involucrado ¿Verdad?-dijo Zeff

Así es papá, pero ya me encargue de él-dijo Nova

Sí eso lo sé, también sé que hizo trampa en el encuentro con Issei y no solo eso, sino que también había matada a humanos-dijo Zeff sorprendiendo a los demonios-¿Qué acaso no lo sabían?

No, no sabíamos eso-dijo Sirzechs

Que decepción, ¿Tienes el puesto de Satán y no sabes lo que pasa? Eso es muy decepcionante-dijo Zeff haciendo añicos el orgullo y dignidad de Sirzechs-Pero bueno, niña ¿Ya me vas a decir la razón por la cual torturaste a mi nieto?-dijo mirando a Rias

Yo…Yo

¿No me digas que fue por puro capricho?-dijo Zeff antes de mirar a los patriarcas del clan-Sé ve que no han educado bien a sus hijos, Issei dime ¿Por qué te torturaban?

Ellos decían porque era débil, que no servía para nada y porque no puede romper el compromiso que tenia con Riser-dijo Issei

Así que por eso-dijo Zeff mirando a Rias y a su nobleza espantándolos

Zeff-sama le aseguro que mi hija…..

¡Silencio!-grito Zeff al patriarca del clan Gremory

Hai-dijo Lord Gremory asustado

 ** _Zeff se acerco a Rias y a su nobleza, ellos estaban sumamente nerviosos y asustados por lo que les pudiera hacer_**

Lo torturaste por ser débil, por no servir para nada y porque no te salvo de tu compromiso-dijo Zeff-Dime niña, ahora quien es más fuerte ¿Tú o Issei?

I…Issei-dijo Rias nerviosa

¿Era obligación de Issei salvarte de ese compromiso?-dijo Zeff

N…N…No-dijo Rias

Exacto no, ese era tu obligación y no la de mi nieto-dijo Zeff.-Sabes algo, del tiempo que llevo conociendo a tú familia tú eres la mayor vergüenza que ha tenido

 ** _Esas palabras le llegaron a Rias, en verdad le dolieron_**

Pensé que los Gremory cuidaban a sus sirvientes como su familia, que no les ponían una mano encima pero bueno siempre hay lugar para una oveja negra-dijo Zeff

 ** _Zeff regreso donde estaban Nova e Issei dejando a una Rias con el orgullo y corazón hechos pedazos, Zeff miro la comida que había en los carritos y dirigió su mirada a los Gremory_**

Supongo que esa comida es para mí ¿Verdad?-dijo Zeff

A…A…Así es Zeff-sama, es para usted-dijo Lady Gremory

Es nuestro modo de decir que lo sentimos-dijo Lord Gremory

A decir verdad, tengo mucha hambre ya que he pasado cien años en esa máquina-dijo Zeff-Les daré un trato, si la comida que me darán es deliciosa no borrare a los Gremory del universo-dijo alegrando a los demonios-Pero, si no es de mi agrado, serán borrados-dijo con una mirada seria y asustando a los Gremory

 ** _Zeff, Issei y Nova se sentaron en la mesa y los chef rápidamente llevaron la comida hacia ellos, Zeff tomo un tenedor y con él agarro un pedazo de carne que llevo a su boca, los Gremory tan solo sudaban de nervios y miedo, ellos estaban rogando que la comida que le prepararon fuera de su gusto, Zeff se comió el pedazo de carne y rápidamente comenzó a comer toda la comida, los Gremory se alegraron ya que a Zeff le había gustado la comida, Nova e Issei también comenzaron a comer y disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida, después de comer la deliciosa comida, Zeff, Nova e Issei estaban satisfechos, los Gremory se acercaron a la mesa y con nervios hablaron_**

¿Q…Q…Qué le pareció la comida, Zeff-sama?-dijo Lady Gremory nerviosa

Estuvo bien, es aceptable-dijo Zeff parándose de la mesa

Nos alegra mucho que le haiga gustado-Lord Gremory-Con esto, la casa Gremory ¿Verdad?

Sí, he decidido perdonas a los Gremory-dijo Zeff alegrando a los Gremory-Pero esto no salva a Sirzechs

 ** _Los Gremory se quedaron confundidos, de repente Zeff expulso una onda de Ki que mando a volar las mesas y a los Gremory dejando solo a , Nova, Issei y Sirzechs de pie, Zeff se acerco al pelirrojo y puso la palma de su mano derecha delante de él_**

¿Acaso creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta lo que le hiciste a Grayfia?-dijo Zeff serio asustando al pelirrojo

P…Pe…Pero usted dijo que con la comida nos perdonaría-dijo Sirzechs lleno de miedo

Creo que no lo entendiste, dije que perdonaría a los Gremory pero como tú tomaste el puesto de Satán dejaste en el olvido ese apellido-dijo Zeff

P….Pe…Pero….

Además no has sido capaz de detener a Riser que mataba a seres humanos y además no fuiste capaz de detener a tú hermana cuando torturo a mi nieto-dijo Zeff-Con todos estos errores tengo mayor razón que hacer esto

Espere Zeff-sama, se lo suplico, no volverá a pasar-dijo Sirzechs suplicando patéticamente-Me esforzare más, por favor deme otra oportunidad

 **¡Hakai!**

 ** _Todas las suplicas de Sirzechs cayeron en oídos sordos, el pelirrojo soltó un grito de dolor mientras que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en polvo espacial y empezara a desaparecer, los Gremory se recuperaron del impacto y se aterraron al ver como Sirzechs estaba desapareciendo enfrente de sus ojos_**

 ** _Cuando Sirzechs desapareció por completo. Zeff miro a los Gremory que tenían lágrimas en los ojos al ver al pelirrojo desaparecer del mundo_**

Les daré un castigo ya que no han educado bien a sus hijos-dijo Zeff mirando a los patriarcas-A partir de ahora el clan Gremory dejara de ser de clase suprema y será de clase baja, es un castigo justo ¿No creen?

 ** _Los Gremory no dijeron nada tan solo miraron abajo_**

También realizare una reunión para comunicar que hay un puesto libre para ser Satán, yo ya tengo un buen candidato y será quien ocupara el puesto-dijo Zeff-Eso es todo, Nova, Issei es hora de irnos

De acuerdo padre-dijo Nova

Espera abuelo, antes quiero hacer algo-dijo Issei

 ** _Issei se acerco donde estaba Godiva y hablo_**

Godiva, ven conmigo, tú no eres como ellos y no mereces sufrir el castigo que les están dando mi abuelo porque no me hiciste nada ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes?-dijo Issei extendiéndole la mano

 ** _Godiva no sabía qué hacer, se encontraba en un dilema pero tomo la decisión correcta_**

Sí Issei-senpai, iré contigo-dijo Godiva tomándole la mano

 ** _Rias se sorprendió al ver que Godiva le daba la espalda, primero perdió a su hermano y ahora un miembro de su nobleza la traiciona, el mundo se le estaba viniendo abajo_**

 ** _Issei llevo a Godiva donde estaba su padre y su abuelo, Nova vio a Godiva de de repente puso su mano en el pecho de la rubia, ella se sorprendió y se asusto porque creyó que le haría daño pero se sorprendió al ver que Nova le estaba sacando su pieza mutada de su cuerpo, Nova agarro el alfil que había sacado del cuerpo de Godiva y lo aplasto con fuerza haciéndolo polvo_**

Bienvenida a la familia-dijo Nova sonriendo

Gracias-dijo Godiva

Nos vemos Gremory-dijo Issei mirando a Rias

 ** _Al decir eso los cuatro desaparecieron del lugar dejando a la familia Gremory triste y llorando. Zeff, Nova, Issei y Godiva aparecieron en el castillo donde estaban todos esperándolos_**

¿Cómo les fue?-dijo Ophis

Bien, destruí a un pelirrojo que no sabía hacer bien su trabajo-dijo Zeff

Ya veo, bueno la comida esta lista, vamos a comer-dijo Ophis

Sí, aun tengo mucha hambre-dijo Zeff

Yo igual-dijo Nova-Issei ¿Quieres comer?

No gracias papá, estoy lleno, me gustaría ir a casa para descansar y llevar a Godiva para que conozca en donde vivirá-dijo Issei

De acuerdo, Daishinkan, ¿Podrías llevar a Issei y Godiva a casa, por favor?

Hai, Nova-sama-dijo Daishinkan

 ** _Daishinkan fue donde estaba Issei y Godiva, Issei se sujeto del hombro derecho de Daishinkan mientras que sujetaba la mano de Godiva, rápidamente los dos fueron tele transportados a la casa de Issei donde estaban Irina, Xenovia, Asia, su madre y su padrastro_**

Muchas gracias Daishinkan-dijo Issei

Fue todo un placer Issei-sama, ahora me retiro-dijo Daishinkan desapareciendo del lugar

¿Cómo te fue hijo?-dijo Kaito

Bastante bien, el abuelo despertó, fuimos al inframundo, comimos deliciosa comida, el abuelo destruyo a Sirzechs y…..

Espera-dijo Irina-¿Tú abuelo destruyo a Lucifer?

Sí-dijo Issei

Pero si lo hizo, ahora el puesto de Satán esta libre-dijo Xenovia

Sí eso lo sé, mi abuelo dijo que tenía un buen candidato para ocupar su puesto y dijo que haría una reunión para decir quién será-dijo Issei

Issei-san ¿Qué hace Godiva-san contingo?-dijo Asia

Bueno, mi abuelo le puso un castigo al clan Gremory pero como ella nunca me hizo nada y que no era como los demás, decidí que viniera conmigo para que no sufriera por culpa de Rias-dijo Issei

Fue muy generoso de tu parte Issei-dijo Mizuki

Lo sé mamá-dijo Issei

¿Y qué pasa con el torneo que piensa organizar tú bisabuelo?-dijo Irina

No lo sé, lo más probable que se lo diga al abuelo Zeff, pero no creo que lo haga-dijo Issei

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se llevara a cabo el torneo?!-grito Issei

 ** _Issei estaba en su casa delante de su abuelo Zeff, su bisabuelo Zeno junto con sus guardianes y su padre_**

Sí, después de estar dormido tantos años, es bueno ver algo de acción-dijo Zeff

Les dije que me apoyaría con mi idea-dijo Zeno

¿Y cuando lo piensan realizar?-dijo Issei

La fecha aun no está decidida, pero mientras lo decidimos debes de reclutar a diez peleadores-dijo Nova

¿Diez luchadores? Ya tenemos a cuatro con los de la brigada del caos y conmigo somos cinco, ¿Dónde encontrare a los otro cinco?-dijo Issei

No lo sé-dijo Nova

Eso no me ayuda-dijo Issei

Bueno, aun tienes mucho tiempo así que no te estreses tanto, yo te ayudare-dijo Nova

Bueno, nosotros nos despedimos, tenemos mucho que planear para el torneo-dijo Zeff

De acuerdo, nos vemos-dijo Nova

Adiós-dijo Zeno antes de desaparecer junto con Zeff y sus guardianes

Bien Issei, debemos encontrar a cinco peleadores para el torneo-dijo Nova

De acuerdo padre-dijo Issei

 ** _FIN_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 8_**

 ** _Dos días después_**

 ** _Inframundo_**

 ** _Después de lo sucedido con el clan Gremory se llevo a cabo una reunión para saber quien tomaría el puesto de Satán, actualmente todos los demonios se encontraban en un gran edificio esperando a Zeff. En eso Zeff apareció junto con Issei, Nova, Grayfia y Daishinkan, todos los demonios al verlos se arrodillaron ante ellos. Zeff y Daishinkan se elevaron un poco y miro a todos los demonios mientras que Nova e Issei fueron a comer algo del gran buffet que había, Grayfia les hizo compañía ya que quería asegurarse que no devoraran todo_**

Bien, de seguro ya deben saber lo sucedido con los Gremory y sobre el puesto vacante de Satán ¿Verdad?-dijo Zeff

¡Hai, Zeff-sama!-gritaron todos los demonios

Al ver todos los errores que esa familia cometió los castigue quitándoles todos sus privilegios y tierras, y para el antiguo Satán, lo elimine-dijo Zeff-Organice esta reunión porque les dire quien será el nuevo Satán

D…Di…Dis…Disculpe, Zeff-sama-dijo un demonio con voz temblorosa-No se….sería me…me…mejor que el consejo de anciano escoja el próximo Satán

No, de seguro escogerán a alguien incompetente como el anterior-dijo Zeff-El nuevo Satán es alguien que ya conocen, es alguien que le tengo mucha confianza y es digno para puesto, el nuevo Satán es….mi hijo Nova

 ** _Nova al escuchar eso se comenzó a ahogar con la comida, todos los demonios se quedaron en shock al escuchar eso, Grayfia ayudo al saiyajin y este se recupero para después ver a su padre_**

¿Yo?-dijo Nova señalándose así mismo

Así es, tu serás el nuevo Satán-dijo Zeff

Felicidades, Nova-sama-dijo Daishinkan

No, esto debe ser un error papá-dijo Nova volando hacia su padre-¿Verdad? Por favor dime que es un error

No hay ningún error, he decidido que tu serás el nuevo Satán-dijo Zeff

Pero ¿Qué pasara con mi puesto de dios? No puedo descuidarlo-dijo Nova

Tranquilo, el universo cinco está muy bien gracias a tu trabajo y al de Arak-dijo Zeff-De seguro él puede hacerse cargo solo de todo el universo

Pero….

¿Eh? ¿Estás cuestionando mi decisión?-dijo Zeff dándole una mirada fría a su hijo que lo asusto

N…N…No, está bien, acepto el puesto-dijo Nova nervioso

Bien, ya que el puesto de Satán está asignado a mi hijo, pasemos al siguiente tema-dijo Zeff-¿Qué clan tomara el lugar del clan Gremory?

Zeff-sama ¿A qué se refiere con eso?-dijo un demonio

¿No es obvio? Los Gremory ahora son un clan de clase baja, ya no pertenece a los clanes de clase suprema y a los setenta y dos pilares de sangre pura, alguien debe tomar su puesto-dijo Zeff-Y conozco al indicado para eso, mi nieto Isseri

 ** _Ahora el castaño escupió la comida que tenía en la boca y miro a su abuelo_**

¿Quién? ¿Yo?-dijo Issei señalándose

Sí, a partir de ahora serás patriarca de clan Hyoudou-dijo Zeff

Pero, yo no sé nada de cómo ser patriarca de un clan-dijo Issei

Descuida, tú padre y Grayfia te pueden enseñar-dijo Zeff

Pero…..

Nada, ya he tomado una decisión-dijo Zeff antes de mirar a los demonios-Espero que ninguno de ustedes cometa tonterías como los Gremory, si me entero de algo parecido, vendre personalmente y destruido el inframundo por completo ¿Quedo claro?

¡Hai!-gritaron todos

Bien, vámonos, tengo un asunto pendiente con un dragón-dijo Zeff

Hai, Zeff-sama-dijo Daishinkan

Nos vemos luego-dijo Zeff a Issei, Grayfia y Nova

 ** _Zeff y Daishinkan desaparecieron del lugar dejando a Issei, Nova y Grayfia en el salón con todos los demonios que seguían arrodillados_**

¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-dijo Issei

Pues ponernos a trabajar-dijo Nova mirando a los demonios-Muy bien, escúchenme bien, a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _¿?_**

 ** _En una extraña dimensión se encontraba un gran dragón de unos cien metros de color rojo flotando, el gran dragón estaba disfrutando flotar en la dimensión hasta que…._**

¡Oye rojo!

 ** _El gran dragón abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa voz, poco a poco se dio la vuelta y se asustó al ver a Zeff que estaba siendo acompañado por Daishinkan y Ophis_**

 **Z…Z….Zeff-sama, es un honor tenerlo aquí ¿A qué se debe su visita?-** dijo el dragón asustado

Deja de fingir Great Red, sabes perfectamente porque vengo-dijo Zeff-¿Por qué le quitaste su hogar a mí esposa? Responde

 **Bueno yo…..**

¿Acaso quieres que te borre como lo hice con Trihexa?-dijo Zeff

 **No, no hay necesidad que haga eso-** dijo Great Red

Entonces habla ¿Por qué le quitaste su hogar a Ophis?-dijo Zeff

….

Así que no lo dirás, Ophis ¿Él te dijo algo cuando te hecho?-dijo Zeff a la loli

Me dijo que me expulsaba ya que era débil y los débiles no merecían esta dimensión-dijo Ophis

Oh ya veo-dijo Zeff

 **Eso solo era una….**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Un rayo de Ki atravesó una de las patas del dragón haciendo que este gritara de dolor_**

Así que le quitaste el hogar a mí esposa por ser débil-dijo Zeff

 **Zeff-sama todo tiene una expli…¡AAHHHH!**

 ** _El dragón volvió a gritar de nuevo al sentir como otro rayo de Ki atravesó su pata izquierda trasera_**

¿Esa es tu lógica? ¿Solo porque eres fuerte mereces esto?-dijo Zeff fríamente

 **Zeff-sama, por favor déjeme ¡AAHHH!**

 ** _Otro rayo de Ki atravesó su pierna derecha delantera, Zeff siguió lanzándole rayos de Ki que aguajero el cuerpo del gran dragón, Zeff dejo de atacarlo cuando se aburrió, ahora Great Red tenía agujeros en todo su cuerpo de los cuales salía mucha sangre, el dragón estaba por caer pero Zeff increíble mente lo sujeto del cuello con una sola mano_**

Ahora discúlpate con Ophis-dijo Zeff

 **Pe….Pe…Perdón, Ophis** -dijo Great Red débilmente

 ** _Zeff apretó el cuello de Great Red haciéndolo gritar de dolor_**

Para ti es Ophis-sama ¿Entendido?-dijo Zeff y Great Red asintió con miedo-Vuelve a disculparte pero hazlo correctamente

 **Perdón, Ophis-sama-** dijo Great Red

¿Qué dices Ophis? ¿Aceptas su disculpa?-dijo Zeff

Creó que ya aprendió su lección-dijo Ophis-Pero para asegurarnos que no me vuelva hacer lo mismo, deberías destruirlo

 **¡¿Qué?!-** grito Great Red

Estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Zeff poniendo su mano izquierda a la altura de Great Red

 **¡Espere Zeff-sama, le prometo que esto no volverá a pasar!** -grito desesperadamente el dragón

 **¡Hakai!**

 ** _Las suplicas del dragón cayeron en oídos sordos y poco a poco comenzó a convertirse en polvo espacial hasta que no había ningún rastro de él, Zeff voló hacia Ophis y esta se lanzo a abrazarlo_**

Gracias, eres el mejor esposo que cualquier mujer pueda tener-dijo Ophis

No debes agradecerme, solo hice lo correcto, ahora regresemos a casa. Daishinkan-dijo Zeff

Entendido, Zeff-sama-dijo Daishinkan

 ** _Los tres desaparición de la dimensión desconocida y aparecieron en el castillo donde se encontraba Zeno sentado en su trono junto con sus guardianes y enfrente de él estaba un tablero de ajedrez. Zeno al ver como Zeff regreso, se levanto de su trono y voló hacia él_**

Zeff, por fin volviste, ven vamos a jugar-dijo Zeno tomando el brazo derecho de Zeff

Espera papá, ahora no puedo jugar-dijo Zeff

¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?-dijo Zeno

Tengo trabajo que hacer-dijo Zeff-¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguno de mis hijos?

Ya lo hice pero todos me dicen lo mismo-dijo Zeno-Todos están ocupados, eso no es divertido, quiero a alguien con quien jugar

Lo siento papá, pero será para la otra-dijo Zeff

No es justo-dijo Zeno echándose al suelo-¡Quiero jugar, quiero jugar, quiero jugar!-grito Zeno una y otra vez mientras hacia un gran berrinche

Papá, haciendo un berrinche no me convencerás-dijo Zeff

¡Wuaahh! ¡Nadie quiere jugar conmigo, no es justo!-grito Zeno más fuerte

Oye, ¿No me dijiste que habías conocido a alguien en el torneo del universo siete y seis?-dijo Zeff y Zeno dejo de hacer su berrinche

¿Te refieres a Goku?-dijo Zeno

Sí, ¿Por qué no llames a ese tal Goku y le dices que venga a jugar contigo?-dijo Zeff

¿Enserio?-dijo Zeno

Sí, no hay ningún problema-dijo Zeff

¡Bien, lo llamare enseguida!-grito Zeno feliz

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _En alguna parte de los doce universos se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco y de piel celeste, la hermosa mujer llevaba un vestido rojo que hacia resaltar su espectacular cuerpo y tenía orejas parecidas a las de un duende, la hermosa mujer estaba siendo acompañada por un chico de unos veinte años, usaba un Gi de color gris y tenía el cabello de punta y de color blanco_**

Mamá, ¿Estás segura que es por aquí?-dijo el peliblanco

Claro que si Turles, ¿Acaso crees que yo, la gran Towa se equivocaría?-dijo la peli blanca

No, es solo que llevamos tantos años buscando el lugar donde papá fue encerrado que comienzo a dudar si lo encontraremos-dijo el peliblanco

Tranquilo hijo, muy pronto liberaremos a tú padre y por fin él tomara el trono que tanto merece-dijo Towa

 ** _Los dos siguieron viajando por el espacio hasta que encontraron un pequeño planeta de color rojo, los dos descendieron en el planeta y pudieron ver una espada que estaba clavada en el suelo_**

Esta es, es la espada en la cual sellaron a Zaiko-dijo Towa

¿Sellaron a papá en una espada?-dijo Turles

Pero no cualquier espada, una espada creado por el mismo Zeno-sama, esta espada es la más poderosa de los universos-dijo Towa

¿Cómo sacaremos a papá de ahí?-dijo Turles

Muy fácil, tenemos que sacar la espada y luego romperla-dijo Towa-Muy bien Turles, saca la espada

Muy bien-dijo Turles

 ** _Turles agarro la espada pero al momento de hacerlo una gran descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que soltara la espada, Towa se sorprendió por eso y fue ayudar a su hijo_**

¿Estás bien?-dijo Towa

Sí ¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Turles

De seguro le pusieron un especie de sello mágico para que nadie la pudiera sacar, son muy astutos-dijo Towa-Para sacar la espada deberíamos de tener un gran poder para sacarla

Lo intentare otra vez-dijo Rigor

No, te podría matar-dijo Towa

No si uso todo mi poder-dijo Turles

 ** _Turles volvió a tomar la espada y de nuevo recibió una gran descarga pero aun así no soltaba la espada, el comenzó a aumentar su Ki y poco a poco la espada estaba saliendo_**

Bien Turles, sigue así, no te detengas-dijo Towa

 ** _Turles siguió sacando la espada pero cada vez que la descarga era más fuerte, eso no le importo y siguió aumentando su Ki, su cabello comenzó a erizarse y a parpadear de negro a rosa, de repente hubo un gran resplandor rosado que ilumino a todo el planeta_**

 ** _Con Zeff_**

 ** _Zeff se encontraba comiendo con todas sus esposas pero de repente sintió algo que hizo que dejara de comer_**

Zeff ¿Pasa algo malo?-dijo Ophis

Acabo de sentir un Ki parecido al de Zaiko-dijo Zeff

 ** _Al decir eso todas dejaron de comer y miraron al saiyajin con los ojos bien abiertos_**

Zeff, ¿Estás seguro de eso?-dijo Shin-Encerramos a Zaiko en una espada que es irrompible, él no puede estar libre

No lo sé Shin, tendré que investigar sobre esto-dijo Zeff

 ** _Con Towa y Turles_**

 ** _El resplandor rosa desapareció y Towa pudo volver a ver, Towa vio como Turles estaba parado con la espada en sus manos_**

Lo hice-dijo Turles antes de caer al suelo

 ** _Towa corrió a ayudar a su hijo y miro la espada_**

Mi pronto te sacaremos de ahí Zaiko, solo espera-dijo Towa

 ** _Mientras en el universo siete_**

 ** _En el planeta del dios de la destrucción se encontraba Bills y Wiss, el dios destructor estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor mientras que Wiss estaba en la cocina preparando deliciosa comida para el dios destructor_**

¿Todavía no?-dijo Bills

Ya casi esta-dijo Wiss

 ** _En eso el cetro de Wiss comenzó a brillar_**

Oye Wiss, tienes una llamada-dijo Bills

¿Podría contestar, Bills-sama? Estoy ocupado-dijo Wiss

 ** _Bills de mala gana tomo el cetro_**

Ahora está ocupado, llame más tarde-dijo Bills

 ** _En eso el cetro floto de las manos de Bills y de él apareció un holograma de Zeno_**

¡Zeno-sama!-grito el dios de la destructor cayendo de su silla

 ** _Bills se para rápido e hizo una reverencia pero como estaba enfrente de la mesa, rompió parte de esta con su cabeza al hacer la reverencia_**

¡¿He hecho algo malo el día de hoy?!-grito Bills nervioso

 ** _En eso apareció Wiss alado de Bills_**

Vaya, es Zeno-sama ¿Cómo se encuentra?-dijo Wiss

Mmm…Ha pasado mucho tiempo, los llame porque quiero hablar de algo –dijo Zeno

¿Qué se le ofrece?-dijo Bills

Quiero ver a Son Goku-dijo Zeno

¡¿EEEHHHH?!

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, en esta ocasión quiero mostrarles una historia que he pensado poner en lugar de "Nueva generación de la destrucción" el trama será igual solo que con unos pequeños cambios, si les gusta déjenmelo en los comentarios y cambiare la historia y les digo eso ya que en la primera historia cometí algunos errores, bueno ahora les presento una pequeña parte de la historia que llevo_**

 ** _Prologo:_**

 ** _Castillo de Zeno-sama_**

 ** _En planeta que tenía algunas rocas flotando en el aire, se encontraba un castillo, dentro del castillo se encontraba_** ** _un hombre de muy baja estatura, tenía la cabeza de forma ovalada con secciones de rayas color celeste y purpura en su cara, vestía una túnica rosa con bordes de color amarillo, en su tordo posee el símbolo de_** **全** **,** ** _usaba tacones rosas con medias doradas y sus dos orejas eran puntiagudas de color gris que estaba sentado en un trono que flotaba en el aire. Al lado de él se encontraban dos hombres altos de piel azul que vestían túnicas moradas con amarillo que le cubrían parte de sus caras haciendo que solo se vieran sus ojos y también llevaba unos gorros raros amarrillos. Era Zeno-sama, el rey d todo que estaba acompañado con sus guarda espaldas, también estaba siendo acompañado por_** ** _con un joven de baja estatura que tenía el cabello claro, piel celeste y ojos de color lila. Tenía una aureola en la parte posterior de su cabeza, vestía un atuendo azul verdoso con hombreras con un triangulo naranja en su pecho y un gran cinturón con un broche dorado en el kanji_** ** _"_** ** _大_** ** _", era Daishinkan, el gran sacerdote_**

 ** _Enfrente de ellos se encontraban los dioses destructores del universo siete, seis, dos, once y nueve que estaban haciendo acompañados por sus ángeles, cada uno de los dioses tenían en sus brazos un bebe a excepción de Jerez, la diosa de la destrucción del universo dos que tenía dos bebes en sus brazos, una era peli rosa y la otra era peliblanca_**

 ** _Zeno-sama se levanto de su trono y voló hacia ellos_**

Muy bien ¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?-dijo Zeno

Sí, Zeno-sama-dijeron los dioses de la dstruccion

Bien, es hora de asignarle a sus ángeles a estos bebes-dijo Zeno-sama-Daishinkan, por favor

Hai, Zeno-sama-dijo Daishinkan chasqueando los dedos

 ** _De la nada aparecieron seis tipos muy parecidos a los ángeles de los dioses destructores, dos eran hermosas mujeres de cabello largo de color blanco y tenían piel celeste y los otros cuatro eran hombres de piel celeste y de cabello blanco, uno era robusto y de estatura baja, otro era alto y delgado, otro era de estatura mediada y con el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda y el ultimo era alto y se podía ver que tenía una gran musculatura, todos tenían báculos_** ** _y vestían túnicas y cada uno llevaba aro de color azul que rodea su cuello_**

Hijos míos, a ustedes se les quito su puesto de ángel ya que su universo fue destruido, ahora les asignaremos un nuevo universo con un nuevo dios destructor-dijo Daishinkan

Hai, padre-dijeron los seis

Bien, Bills, ¿Qué bebe trajiste?-dijo Zeno acercándose al dios destructor del séptimo universo

Yo he traído un bebe saiyajin, pertenece a una raza guerrera-dijo Bills entregándole el bebe a Zeno

Bien, este bebe será el dios destructor del nuevo universo trece ¿Ya has pensado en un nombre?-dijo Zeno

Etto…He pensado en darle el nombre de Zaiko-dijo Bills

¿Zaiko? Suena bien, ese será su nombre-dijo Zeno dándole el bebe a Daishinkan

Bien, Mezcali-dijo Daishinkan dándole el bebe a una de las ángeles al bebe-Tú serás la maestra de Zaiko y le enseñaras a ser un buen dios destructor para el universo trece

Hai-dijo la ángel

Ahora Champa-dijo Zeno mirando al dios destructor del universo seis

Hai, Zeno-sama-dijo Champa entregándole el bebe a Zeno-sama-Es también un bebe saiyajin y su nombre es Rigor

Bien, este bebe será el nuevo dios del universo dieciocho-dijo Zeno dándole el bebe a Daishinkan

Gin, tu serás su maestra-dijo Daishinkan dándole el bebe a otra ángel

Hai-dijo la ángel

Ahora, el universo dos-dijo Zeno a Jerez

Yo he traído a dos hermosas niñas-dijo Jeres dándole a la bebe peli rosada-Ella se llama Ciris

Muy bien, ella será la diosa del universo catorce-dijo Zeno dándole el bebe a Daishinkan

Bien Vod, a partir de ahora tú serás su maestro-dijo Daishinkan dándole a la bebe al ángel robusto

Hai-dijo el ángel

Y ella es Nean-dijo Jerez dándole la bebe peliblanca a Zeno

Ella será la diosa del universo diecisiete-dijo Zeno dándole el bebe a Daishinkan

Snake, tú serás su maestro-dijo Daishinkan dándole l bebe al ángel musculoso

Hai-dijo el ángel

Ahora el universo nueve-dijo Zeno mirando a Sidra

Hai-dijo Sidra dándole el bebe -Lo he nombrado Fenrir

 ** _Zeno pudo ver que el bebe de Sidra era un cachorro de lobo de color negro_**

Bien, será el dios del universo quince-dijo Zeno dándole el cachorro a Daishinkan

Muy bien, River tu serás su maestro-dijo Daishinkan dándole el cachorro al ángel de baja estatura

Hai-dijo el ángel

Y por último, el universo once-dijo Zeno

Aquí tiene Zeno-sama-dijo Vermoud dándole el bebe a Zeno-Lo he nombrado Gray

 ** _Zeno-sama vio al bebe y pudo ver que era una especie de marciano de piel gris con ojos grandes de color negro_**

Bien, será el dios de universo dieciséis-dijo Zeno dándole el bebe a Daishinkan

Silver, tú serás su maestro-dijo Daishinkan dándole el bebe al ángel de cabello largo

Hai-dijo el ángel

Bien, ya que han recibido sus bebes, a partir de ahora tienen la responsabilidad de criarlos para que sean buenos dioses destructores-dijo Zeno

Hai, Zeno-sama-dijeron los ángeles

Ahora, vayan a sus univeros-dijo Zeno

 ** _Al decir eso todos los ángeles y dioses de la destrucción desaparecieron_**

 ** _Universo trece_**

 ** _En una gigantesca pirámide que flotaba invertidamente se encontraba un gran castillo y un hermoso jardín que tenía un lago, en eso llego Mezcali con Zaiko en sus brazos_**

Bien, este será su hogar a partir de hoy, Zaiko-sama-dijo Mezcali

 ** _Mucho tiempo después_**

 ** _Universo trece_**

 ** _Todo estaba bien en l universo trece, se podía ver un pequeño planeta de color morado_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _De la nada el planeta exploto sin dejar rastro alguno, en eso Mezcali apareció y la bella ángel estaba siendo acompañado por un chico de diecisiete años, el chico era pelinegro y tenía el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, el chico llevaba ropa egipcia de color negro y rojo, llevaba botas de batalla de color negro, pantalones holgados de color rojo, una hombrera de color negro con círculos y rombos en ella, llevaba también muñequeras de oro pero lo más llamativo de él era que tenía una cola de mono_**

Mezcali ¿Aun queda otro planeta por visitar?-dijo el pelinegro

No, ese era el último, Zaiko-sama-dijo Mezcali

En ese caso, volvamos al castillo, quiero descansar-dijo Zaiko

De acuerdo-dijo Mezcali

 ** _Al decir eso ellos desaparecieron del lugar para aparecer dentro del gran castillo, el castillo era muy elegante, tenía un grande y cómodo sillón para descansar y un gran estanque que tenia muchas especies raras de peces_**

Me iré a dar un baño-dijo Zaiko

¿Quiere que le prepare algo para que coma después de su baño?-dijo Mezcali

Sí, por favor-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko fue al baño mientras que Mezcali se dirigió a la cocina. El saiyajin llego al baño donde había un gran bañera, Zaiko llevo la bañera, se quito su ropa y entro al agua, el se recargo en una de las esquinas de la bañera y miro al techo. En eso Mezcali entro al baño, la hermosa ángel tan solo llevaba puesto una toalla que cubría su hermoso cuerpo_**

¿Puedo unirme con usted, Zaiko-sama?-dijo Mezcali

 ** _Zaiko dejo de mirar el techo y miro a la ángel_**

Claro, no hay ningún problema-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Mezcalio se quito la toalla dejando a la vista sus hermosos senos y redondo trasero a la vista del dios destructor, Mezcali entro al agua y se puso al lado derecho de Zaiko_**

Zaiko-sama ¿En que estaba pensando?-dijo Mezcali

Del tiempo que he sido dios destructor-dijo Zaiko-He estado mucho tiempo en esto

Sólo ha estado por tres mil años, a comparación con el resto, eso no es nada-dijo Mezcali

Lo sé pero me aburre hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, necesito vacaciones-dijo Zaiko

¿Vacaciones?-dijo Mezcali

Sí, necesito un descanso de esto de ser dios-dijo Zaiko

No creo que eso este permitido, si descuida su puesto de dios y Zeno-sama se entera de eso, lo castigara o peor, lo borrara-dijo Mezcali

No será por mucho tiempo, solo por unos días, además acabo de hacer mi trabajo como dios y no hay ningún planta al cual visitar-dijo Zaiko

En eso tiene razón, creó que estaría bien pero ¿A dónde irá?-dijo Mezcali

Aun no lo sé, quiero ir a un lugar donde pueda descansar, ¿Cuál es el planeta más tranquilo?-dijo Zaiko

Déjeme ver-dijo Mezcali invocando su cetro

 ** _Mezcali comenzó a buscar a través de su cetro el planeta más tranquilo, estuvo buscando por unos segundos hasta que lo encontré_**

Lo encontré, el planeta más tranquilo es el planeta Tierra-dijo Mezcali

¿Tierra? ¿No era ese planeta donde vivan los dinosaurios?-dijo Zaiko

Así es Zaiko-sama-dijo Mezcali

Ya veo, ¿Y si mi memoria no me falla en ese planeta habitan demonios, ángeles, caíods y esas cosas verdad?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, la última vez que fuimos esas facciones estaban en un gran guerra pero parece que la guerra término hace muchos años-dijo Mezcali

Ahora lo recuerdo, ahí conocí a esos dos dragones presumidos que resultaron ser unos debiluchos-dijo Zaiko- Muy bien, iré a la tierra a tomar unas vacaciones

Yo iré con usted, a mí también me vendrían bien unas vacaciones-dijo Mezcali- Además tengo que ir a donde usted vaya

Esta bien, no hay nada malo en eso-dijo Zaiko

Bien, ¿Quiere que le lave la espalda?-dijo Mezcali

Sí-dijo Ziako dándose la vuelta

 ** _Mezcali tomo un jabón y una esponja y comenzó a lavarle la espada a Zaiko_**

Es increíble lo fuerte que se ha hecho, hace tres mil años era un simple bebe-dijo Mezcali

Es todo gracias a tú entrenamiento, sin tu entrenamiento no hubiera alcanzado este poder-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Mezcali siguió lavando la espalda de Zaiko y poco a poco fue bajando y de la nada ella agarro la polla del dios destructor_**

Mezcali-dijo Zaiko

Shhh, descuide Zaiko-sama, déjeme todo a mí-dijo la bella ángel


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9_**

 ** _En el planeta_**

 ** _En el planeta donde antes estaba la espada se encontraban Gerkin, Zorn y Ginsaru_**

Tal y como lo sospechaba papá, alguien saco la espada-dijo Gerkin

¿Qué clase de estúpido quería la espada?-dijo Zorn

Alguien que de seguro sabe que Zaiko está ahí dentro-dijo Ginsaru-Sí encuentran la manera de romperla, Zaiko regresara

Debemos regresar al castillo del abuelo Zeno y decírselo a papá-dijo Gerkin

Muy bien-dijeron los dos

 ** _Al decir eso los tres desaparecieron del planeta_**

 ** _Mientras en el castillo de Zeno_**

 ** _En el castillo de Zeno, este se encontraba sentado en su trono junto con sus dos guardines, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Daishinkan apareció junto con Wiss, el kaioshin del universo siete y un hombre que llevaba un gi de color naranja, tenia el cabello negro y lo tenía peinaod de una manera extraña._**

He traido a goku-san hasta aquí-dijo Daishinkan

Son Goku-kun, bienvenido-dijo Zeno volando hacia el pelinegro

 ** _Zeno volo hasta estar enfrente de él y descendió al suelo, el kaioshin del universo siete se arrodillo ante la presencia de Zeno_**

Gracias por venir-dijo Zeno

Hola-dijo Goku con una sonrisa

 ** _Al ver eso el Kaioshin le dio a una Goku una mirada seria, cosa que él vio_**

Digo, es un gusto verlo ¿Qué es lo que quería conversar?-dijo Goku

 ** _Zeno tomo la mano derecha de Goku y dijo_**

Pasa, que yo, quiero amigos-dijo Zeno

 ** _Tal cosa sorprendió a Wiss y al kaioshin, Zeno solto la mano de Goku y volo hasta estar frente a frente_**

Me has caído bien, así que quisiera que fuéramos amigos-dijo Zeno con una sonrisa

Etto….

¿Está bien?-dijo Zeno confundido

¿Qué deberíamos hacer si somos amigos?-dijo Goku

 ** _Tal comentario hizo enojar a los guardianes de Zeno_**

Hay que jugar-dijo Zeno

Está bien pero ¿Solo me llamaste para eso?-dijo Goku

¿Acaso está mal?-dijo Zeno

Claro que no-dijo el kaioshin-Esta persona llamada Goku está profundamente feliz por tener la oportunidad de ser su amigo

Guarda silencio-dijo Zeno mirando al kaioshin

¡Hai!-grito el kaioshin nervioso inclinando la cabeza

¿Qué quieres jugar, Son Goku-kun?-dijo Zeno

Puedes llamarme Goku-dijo Goku

¿Goku? Entonces ¿Cómo quieres llamarme?-dijo Zeno

Ehh…pues…creó que Zen-chan-dijo Goku

 ** _Al escuchar cómo le dijo Zen-chan al ex rey del todo, los guardianes de Zeno se molestaron más, Daishinkan soltó una pequeña risa, Wiss se sorprendió y el kaioshin casi se desmayaba_**

¿Zen-chan? Suena genial-dijo Zeno con una sonrisa-Entonces ¿A que jugamos?

Lo siento, pero ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado-dijo Goku- Después de eso jugare contigo ¿Podrías esperarme?

¡Ten cuidado con tus palabras!-gritaron los dos guardianes de Zeno yendo tras Goku

 ** _Zeno se volteo a mirarlos y les dio una mirada seria_**

Cállense o los borrare-dijo Zeno

L…Lo sentimos mucho-dijeron los dos asustados

Entonces cuando termines ¿Juagaras conmigo?-dijo Zeno volteando a ver a Goku

Sí, incluso puedo traerte a alguien con quien podrías ser mucho mejor amigo-dijo Goku

¿Enserio?-dijo Zeno emocionado

Déjamelo a mí-dijo Goku

Entonces es una promesa-dijo Zeno-Oye, te daré eso de la otra vez como símbolo de la promesa

¿Eso?-dijo Goku confundido

 ** _Zeno agarro la mano de Goku y este entendió a lo que se refería_**

Hablas de eso-dijo Goku

 ** _Goku agarro la mano de Zeno y comenzóa mover su brazo de arriba a abajo como si fuera un saludo, cada vez que Goku movía su brazo de arriba a abajo, Zeno también lo hacía y eso lo hacía sonreír_**

Así es, esto es divertido ¿No?-dijo Zeno-Nadie a demás de mi hijo y mis nietos pueden hacerlo

¿Eh? ¿Hijo? ¿Nietos?-dijo Goku sorprendido

Déjame presentarte a mí hijo, Zeff, ven-dijo Zeno

 ** _En ese momento Zeff apareció, Goku se sorprendió mucho al ver la cola que tenía Zeff amarada en su cintura, era de un saiyajin, en eso a Goku le vino un recuerdo a la memoria_**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Goku se encontraba en el planeta de Bills, este junto con el dios destructor, Wiss y otro saiyajin llamado Vegeta se encontraban sentados en el césped comiendo un Ramen instantáneo_**

¿Qué le parece, Bills-sama?-dijo Goku al dios que estaba comiendo su ramen

Es denso con un sabor delicioso ¿Qué sabor es?-dijo Bills

Es sabor Miso con mantequilla-dijo Vegeta antes de ver a Goku-Kakarotto, también deberías traer algo así

Tengo lechuga ¿La quieres?-dijo Goku sacando una lechuga

No-dijo Vegeta

Entonces se la daré a Zeno-sama-dijo Goku

 ** _Al escuchar "Zeno-sama" se asusto y dejo de comer su ramen, eso sorprendió a los dos saiyajins_**

Tan solo con mencionar ese nombre se asusta-dijo Vegeta

Ahora que lo recuerdo, vi a Bills-sama asustado aquella vez-dijo Goku

 ** _Eso hizo enojar al dios destructor pero lo ignoro y siguió comiendo su ramen_**

Es normal que Bills-sama le tema, Zeno-sama es la segunda persona más respetable de este mundo-dijo Wiss-Solo existen un persona que es superior a él

¿Estás diciendo que hay alguien más poderoso que él?-dijo Goku sorprendido

Es una mala costumbre de los saiyajins medir el respeto por el poder-dijo Wiss

Zeno-sama tiene un hijo-dijo Bills-Y su poder es monstruoso, tanto que no se lo podrían imaginar

¿Un hijo?-dijeron los dos saiyajins sorprendidos

Hai, a diferencia de Zeno-sama que no pelea, su hijo si lo hace, él es el actual rey de todo y supero a Zeno-sama cuando solo tenía la edad de veinte años-dijo Wiss

¿Y cómo es él?-dijo Goku

Creó que los dos se llevaran una gran sorpresa cuando lo conozcan-dijo Wiss

¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Vegeta

Por nada-dijo Wiss sonriendo

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

 _Así que a esto se refería Wiss-san, el hijo de Zen-chan y actual rey de todo es un saiyajin-dijo Goku mirando a Zeff_

¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Por qué me llamaste?-dijo Zeff

Quiero presentarte a mi nuevo amigo-dijo Zeno-Él es Goku, Goku él es mi hijo Zeff

 ** _Zeff miro a Goku y se quedo en shock, Goku se parecía mucho a…._**

Zaiko- murmuro Zeff en vos baja

¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?-dijo Zeno

Oh nada, es un gusto conocerte Goku-dijo Zeff-Mi padre me ha hablado mucho de ti

¿Enserio?-dijo Goku

Sí, me dijo que era una persona muy interesante-dijo Zeff

Etto….Quisiera preguntarle algo-dijo Goku

Claro, eres libre de preguntarme lo que quieras-dijo Zeff

¿Usted es un saiyajin?-dijo Goku

Oh, creó que esta me delato-dijo Zeff sonriendo mientras desenredaba su cola de su cintura-Sí, soy un saiyajin y a juzgar por tu cabello y el ki que tienes diría que también eres uno-dijo antes de ver a Wiss-Y por lo visto también eres del universo siete

¿Qué? ¿Usted es del universo siete?-dijo Goku sorprendido

Sí, cuando yo era un bebe fui entregado a mi padre-dijo Zaiko-De hecho, fueron Bills y Wiss quienes me entregaron a mi padre

¿Es eso cierto?-dijo Goku mirando al ángel

Sí, fue una tare que nos encargo en persona Zeno-sama, quería que le lleváramos un bebe para hacerlo su sucesor-dijo Wiss

Por cierto ¿Cómo está el flojo de Bills?-dijo Zeff-Supe que estuvo dormido por varios años

Sigue igual, Bills-sama se la pasa durmiendo y comiendo-dijo Wiss

Ya veo-dijo Zeff-Bueno que le va hacer, un flojo siempre será un flojo

Goku, quiero darte algo muy importante-dijo Zeno

 ** _Zeno extendió su mano derecha y en la palma de su mano apareció un artefacto que tenía dos botones, un botón era de color azul y el otro botón es rojo_**

Sí presionas el botón azul, aparecerá en un instante y si presionas el rojo, podrás venir aquí rápidamente-dijo Zeno

 ** _Goku miro el artefacto y presiono el botón azul y nada sucedió_**

No tiene sentido que lo presiones ahora, ya que yo me encuentro aquí-dijo Zeno

Oh, es cierto-dijo Goku agarrando el artefacto-Bueno, me lo quedare-dijo guardándolo

Lo de ser amigos, es una promesa-dijo Zeno

Sí, nos vemos-dijo Goku estrechando las manos con Zeno

Nos vemos, Goku-dijo Zeno

Sí-dijo Goku mirando a Zeff-Nos vemos luego, Zeff-sama

Espero verte de nuevo aquí-dijo Zeff

 ** _Goku y Zeno dejaron de estrecharse las manos, Zeno regreso a su trono y GOku levanto al kaioshin del suelo con una mano_**

Kaioshin-sama, vámonos-dijo Goku

¿Ya ha terminado?-dijo el Kaioshin

Por supuesto-dijo Goku cargando al Kaioshin en su hombro-Zen-cha, Zeff-sama, nos vemos

Sí-dijo Zeno despidiéndose de Goku

Daishinkan, acompáñalos a la salida por favor-dijo Zeff

Hai, síganme por favor-dijo Daishinkan

 ** _Daishinkan, Goku y Wiss dieron unos cuantos pasos para después desaparecer_**

Padre-dijo Zeff

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Zeno

Goku no te hace recordar a alguien-dijo Zeff

Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, me hace recordar a….

Zaiko-dijo Zeff

Sí, se parece mucho a él, incluso en la actitud que tenía antes de volverse malvado-dijo Zeno

 ** _En ese momento Gerkin, Ginsaru y Zorn aparecieron_**

¿Qué averiguaron chicos?-dijo Zeff

La espada ha sido robada-dijo Gerkin-Ya no se encuentra en el planeta donde fue escondida

Ya veo, díganles a todos sus hermanos que busquen en sus universos, debemos hallar la espada-dijo Zeff

Pero padre, existe la probabilidad que quien la haya tomado no sepa que Zaiko está encerrado en ella-dijo Zorn

Sé que existe esa probabilidad pero no podemos arriesgarnos , así que vayan y avísenle a sus hermanos-dijo Zeff

Hai- dijeron los tres antes de desaparecer del lugar

Zeff ¿Qué harás si Zaiko es liberado?-dijo Zeno

Sí eso llega a pasar, esta vez no tendré piedad contra él-dijo Zeff-No importa si es mi hijo, acabare con él

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _Se pudo ver una gran resplandor rosa proviniendo de un pequeño planeta, el resplandor se esfumo y en el planeta se pudo ver que ahí estaña Towa y Turles. Se podía ver al peliblanco cansado y enfrente de él estaba la espada en la cual estaba encerrado su padre_**

Maldición, no le hice ni un rasguño-dijo Turles frustrado

No te frustres hijo, es una espada creada por Zeno-sama, es normal que sea indestructible-dijo Towa

Entonces ¿Qué haremos para liberar a papá de ella?-dijo Turles

Las únicas personas que creó que pueden destruirla son, Zeno-sama, Zeff-sama o sus hijos-dijo Towa

Pero ninguno de ellos se atrevería a destruirla-dijo Turles

Tienes razón pero debemos liberar a tú padre de ahí cueste lo que cueste-dijo Towa-Y creó que tengo un plan que funcionara

¿Qué tipo de plan?-dijo Turles

Dentro de poco te lo diré pero primero-dijo Towa invocando un cetro-Debemos encontrar a uno de los hijos de Zeff-sama

 ** _Towa comenzó a buscar en su cetro y por fin encontró lo que quería_**

Muy bien hijo, prepárate porque le haremos una visita a tú tío Nova-dijo Towa

 ** _FIN_**

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y si se pregunta si Blacck y Zamasu aparecerán en la historia, les diré que sí pero no en este momento, será más adelante, eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**_


End file.
